End or New Beginning?
by charlotte93
Summary: Danielle jones decides its time to tell her mother the truth and move on but will things turn out the way she wants them to?
1. Time To Move On

Chapter 1:- Time To Move On

Danielle sat on the edge of her bed crying uncontrollably, she felt so alone, she had no one, she had Stacey but it wasn t right Stacey didn t understand no one did. Danielle had been living on the square for about seven months now and Archie and Peggy s wedding had gone by with only Stacey and herself knowing the truth, Danielle wanted to be there, she wanted to be a bridesmaid, she wanted to stand at Ronnie s side knowing that this was right she wanted to feel loved, to have a mother that adored her and wouldn t ever let her go, to belong somewhere.  
Danielle couldn t take anymore she was fed up of being treated like a doormat by Ronnie, she was her mother she was supposed to care, but instead she was horrible, she didn t care about Danielle, she had barely spoken to her lately just blank looks every now and then, that was all she got from the one person that was supposed to protect her, she looked at her like she was something on her shoe that wouldn t go away.  
It was time to tell the truth, if only Ronnie knew she would be sorry. Danielle didn t care about the consequences; she wasn t going to be there. She had decided to tell Ronnie then leave, going home to where she grew up, in Telford. It was all that was left to do, she couldn t go on being treated like nothing; it was time to move on.

Danielle placed her packed rucksack under her bed, and looked in the mirror, her eyes were sore from crying, she had black panda eyes from yesterday s make-up and her blonde hair was matted from the way she had slept on her bed, she put her hand up to her head and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wiped the mascara stains from under her eyes, and let out a sigh, this was it. Pulling on her jacket, she walked out the Slater s spare room and down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible incase anyone heard her leave. She tripped on Mo s dodgy toasters at the bottom of the stairs, she let another sigh it was obvious this wouldn t go unheard.

Danielle is that you? Stacey called through the living room door, her voice sounding unsure.

Yeah, just nipping out for a bit wont be long. Danielle explained clearing her throat, walking towards the door; she opened it and stepped out, breathing in the fresh, cold air that swept past her face, pulling the door shut behind her not giving Stacey chance to ask questions. Danielle couldn t deal with Stacey now she just wanted to get to Ronnie, tell her, then get the first train home, speaking to Stacey would make things complicated, she would want to be there with Danielle. This was her problem and she wanted to deal with it alone.

***First ever fanfic so hope it s not that bad, leave reviews and opinions on how you think I can improve future chapters or ideas you have. Thanks for reading.***


	2. Things To Do

Chapter 2:- Things to do

Danielle looked across the square, the trees were blowing in the wind and the wind was brushing her face making her nose cold, turning red slightly. Bianca was walking along with tiffany holding her hand, they looked so happy together. This was all Danielle ever wanted for her mother to be there for her, but Danielle knew this, was never going to happen. She saw Roxy pushing Amy through the middle of the square talking to her Roxy made a good Mum, shame Ronnie wasn't the same.

"Roxy!" Danielle shouted across the street, going slightly red as she'd shouted a little bit louder than she intended, Roxy looked up and around then spotting Danielle.

"Oh hi what can I do your for?" Roxy shouted back smiling making her way towards Danielle.

"Just wondering have you seen Ronnie?" Danielle asked looking down at Amy, hiding her face while trying not to cry after mentioning Ronnie's name.

"Last I saw of her she was heading to the club, you alright?" Roxy asked noticing Danielle's still sore eyes.

"Yeah fine thanks, in the club thanks, must dash, things to do you know, bye" Danielle lied, there was only one thing Danielle Jones had to do and she was on her way to do it, she pushed the strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes behind her ear, then smiled at Roxy, turning around and walking away.

"Bye" Roxy said back to Danielle as she sped off in the direction of the club, Roxy looked down at Amy smiled and walked off in the opposite direction.

Danielle was prepared for what might happen, she was ready for an argument now, it wasn't what she wanted but she was prepared anyway. She wasn't going to stop, she continued walking fast, almost running slowly towards R&R, a small part of Danielle was scared, she didn't want to tell her this way but it had to be done, what if Ronnie got mad at her, hurt her. She couldn't think like this it was a risk she had to take, she was fed up of the pretending it was time she found out.

Arriving outside the club, she stopped leant against the wall, breathed deeply then looked down at her pink plimsoles on her feet, the fronts were all scuffed and worn, Danielle sighed, stood up straight and pushed the door open. She stepped in, and looked down at the lights on at the bottom of the stairs, it was silent no music, no talking, no signs of movement at all, the place was dead.


	3. No Going Back

Chapter 3:- no going back

It wasn't the time to be scared now; Danielle was there so close to telling Ronnie she wasn't going to give up now. Danielle clutched the handrail and walked slowly down the stairs. She stopped outside the office froze then knocked hard, hurting her fist.

"Come in" Danielle heard Ronnie's voice call softly. Danielle pushed the door open and stepped in. Ronnie was sitting there at the desk head buried in paperwork, her beautiful, blonde hair glistening in the light. She looked up at Danielle and sighed.

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked adding as little effort into the question as possible.

"I'm here to talk" Danielle explained looking into Ronnie's cold blue eyes, sighing again Ronnie looked down at the paper in front of her "I don't want to talk" she said quietly not looking up.

This annoyed Danielle even more, she wouldn't even give Danielle a couple of minutes, and she had no time for her. "I'm not giving you a choice, its my turn to get mad, its my turn to shout" Danielle was shocked at what had come out of her mouth, Ronnie had took her head out her papers and looked at Danielle amazed. "Go on then, lets hear what you've gotta say" Ronnie replied, she wasn't in the mood for an argument, it had been a long day, she just wanted to go home, she didn't need this right now.

"You're cold, rude, heartless you've cursed my whole life, and you don't even care, its about time you suffered like you made me suffer, why Ronnie why?" Danielle asked getting distressed.

"Why what Danielle, I understand I may have hurt you, but you can't keep blaming me for the problems in your life" looking slightly upset about what was being said.

"I can't blame you! Ha! Of course I can blame you; you're the one that caused the problems in my life! My dad doesn't want to know me because of you; I aborted my baby because of you! I got kicked out the Slater's months ago because of you, everything's because of you! Of course I can blame you" Danielle shouted back getting angrier at Ronnie, she just sat there amazed that this young girl who she barely knew was blaming her for destroying her life. "I'm sorry Danielle, I didn't force you to abort your baby, and as for your dad and the Slater's I have no idea what your on about, so if you don't mind can you just leave" Ronnie answered Danielle looking rather distraught.

"oh don't worry I'm leaving, I'm going home, away from you, and you told me it was the right choice, the right thing to do, what's the matter couldn't just get rid of your own child had to get rid of someone else's too" Danielle screamed at Ronnie pointing her finger.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you, even bring my baby into this, I told you it was the right choice because you are still young, you have your whole life ahead of you" Ronnie was upset now and furious this girl had no right to talk about her daughter.

"Why shouldn't I its not like you even cared about her" Danielle said in a lower voice calming slightly.

"Of course I cared about her she was my daughter" Ronnie replied almost crying as she spoke, trying to force back the tears, she couldn't even look at Danielle. This girl didn't even know her she didn't know the pain she felt for her baby, she had no right making accusations like this.

"don't make me laugh, of course you care you gave her up for adoption, passing her on like an unwanted Barbie doll, you left her with nothing, just some cheap necklace with a picture of you in, what was she supposed to do with that Ronnie, what was she supposed to do, you got rid of her, of course you cared"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Ronnie had stood up at this point screaming in Danielle's face.

This was it for Danielle this was what she'd waited for, for months but never intended it to be like this, she wanted it be a happy time to remember but there was no going back Ronnie had made her daughter hate her. Danielle stirred bitterly into Ronnie's bloodshot eyes, and answered Ronnie's question.

"You know what they say ay Ron, the past always comes back to haunt you, well here I am".


	4. Over And Done With

**Thanks for reviews so far, made me smile glad some people like it. ****I'll try to update as much as possible, just hard with revision and everything. Hope you like this chapter, please leave reviews telling me what you think, or opinions on how i could improve and ideas for the future. Thanks xx**

Chapter 4:- Over and Done With

There was a couple of minutes silence, neither knew what to say, Ronnie just stared at Danielle, her eyes had glassed over, almost as if she could cry any second. Danielle just stood there, arms length away from Ronnie, not sure what to say next, she opened her mouth "Ronnie Mitchell, Ice Queen stuck for words, never thought I'd see the day" Danielle closed it quick not sure if what she had just said sounded surprised or bitchy, it didn't matter either way she didn't care any more, Ronnie could think what she liked, she was no one to her now.

Taking it all in Ronnie's face dropped "I…I…don't...understand"

Danielle looked down at herself ashamed, ashamed of herself for telling her like this after seven months of searching for the right moment and then ashamed at Ronnie, for the fact that she still didn't know who she was, after she'd practically spelt it out for her. Danielle put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her shiny silver locket, she stroked the front with her thumb, it was still so precious, but she didn't need it she threw it at Ronnie, then stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Ronnie looked down at the locket on the floor, her eyes filled with tears, her mouth dried up, it couldn't be, she couldn't be. Her daughter was dead, wasn't she? Ronnie scooped the locket up of the floor undoing the clasp; she looked on amazed, gob smacked at the sight of herself twenty years younger, this couldn't be happening.

Danielle ran up the stairs, pushing through the door, leaving R&R, she held onto to the wall for support gasping for breath, she wiped the tears from her face. 'Pull yourself together, its over and done with now' Danielle thought to herself. She took one last deep breath and ran off in the direction of the square, she was going to get her stuff from the Slater's and go home to Telford, it was the only place she belonged now, if she belonged anywhere.

Danielle ran through the market, trying not to show emotion, she knew people were watching her, she could feel their eyes burning through her. She passed Stacey's stall, she wasn't there Mo was, but she didn't see her she was busy showing someone her latest knock offs. While entering the square she slowed down gasping for breath, she was almost there, there was no way Ronnie could be anywhere near her, how fast she'd ran. Danielle speedily walked the rest the way stopping outside the Slater's, she pulled out her key letting herself in. the house was silent, not a single sound, Danielle breathed out feeling lighter, she'd let out her biggest secret that had been holding her back all this time, a weight had lifted from her shoulders. But it wasn't the end yet, she was still there in Walford, she couldn't stay here, everything reminded her of Ronnie.

Ronnie looked on in amazement, her daughter, her little Amy, was alive it wasn't possible, she was dead her father told her she'd died, how could he, the only thing Ronnie ever wanted and her father, her own father had stopped her from having it. She grabbed her jacket off the office chair, still clutching Danielle's locket in the other hand and ran off out the door, up the stairs and out into the sunlight, the bitter chill biting at her nose and her tear stained cheeks.

Ronnie had to find her, to explain, she had to find her daughter, her Amy. She was everything she'd ever wanted, Ronnie couldn't help but think back on her time she'd spent with Danielle, she'd changed because of Ronnie, the way she'd treated her was unforgettable, how could she, her own daughter. Ronnie was disgusted in herself, ashamed at how she could treat anyone so badly especially her own daughter, the one person she'd longed for, for the last twenty years. She shook these thoughts from her head, she couldn't think about herself she had to find Danielle, explain how much she wanted her, how much she needed her, what if Danielle didn't want her back?


	5. Not So Perfect

**Ill try and add more when i get chance, chapter isnt that good, try to do a better one for chapter 6 thanks for reading xxx**

Chapter 5:- Not So Perfect

Danielle made her way up the stairs, holding onto the handrail still trying to catch her breathe, after running all the way from R&R to where she now was, the Slater's, it was the fastest she'd ever ran, too scared to stop incase Ronnie caught up with her. Reaching the landing she headed towards the spare room the house was in complete silence apart from the creaking floorboards beneath her feet; she slowly pushed open the bedroom door and stepped in walking towards the bed. Danielle collapse in a heap on the bed breaking down in tears, it all came flooding out seven months of holding it in was being let out at once, there was no controlling it. Danielle lay there in a heap sobbing into her pillow, it was done, the only thing left to do now was go home to Telford then she could get back to her old life before she came to Walford.

Pulling on her coat Ronnie looked around, where would Danielle have gone, she said she was going home, but Danielle had nothing with her, no bag, no coat, and no clothes. She must have gone to collect her things from the Slater's. Still clutching the locket Ronnie ran off in the direction of the square, just like Danielle had done moments earlier, running through the market. Passers by, watching her run straight past, she felt their eyes burning through her, if it had been any other day Ronnie would have shouted at them, told them to keep their eyes to themselves, but it wasn't any other day, she had no time to stop, no time to shout. Avoiding people, running on, nothing was going to stop her finding her daughter, nothing or no one. Ronnie tripped, sliding along the floor on her knees and hands; she obviously couldn't control her speed, whilst turning the corner. Her knees stung but it didn't matter, she had to find Danielle, she got straight up running on approaching the square.

Ronnie could see the Slater's from where she was, it was getting nearer and nearer as she continued on running as fast as her legs could carry her. Ronnie came to a halt at the end of the gate; she looked on at the purple door while catching her breath. She was unsure what to do next what if Danielle didn't want her, how was she supposed to convince her that she was truly sorry, and that she wanted to be there, Danielle wasn't the easiest person to talk to, Ronnie didn't know otherwise, whenever they'd spoke it always ended in an argument. Ronnie took one last deep breathe then stepped forward.

Danielle had stopped crying and was re-doing her make up in the mirror, she looked at herself and sighed, no one wonder Ronnie didn't want her, she was pathetic. Danielle pulled her rucksack from under the bed, then pulled it onto her back, it was heavier than she remembered, heading towards the door, she stopped and took one last look at her room, she had spent so many nights in here crying over Ronnie, but it was now over, no more crying all the tears had been shed.

Danielle continued on down the stairs, her rucksack weighing her down, for the first time in ages Danielle was slightly relaxed, everything was over she was going home, if she could even call it that. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and placed them on the table, next to the telephone. Danielle made her way to the front door, turning the latch and opening it, Ronnie was standing there, her hair slightly messy, make up down her face, she actually looked normal, this was the first time Danielle had ever seen her looking less perfect. Danielle froze she didn't know what to do, Ronnie was blocking her path what should she do?


	6. Long Wait

**Sorry haven't added new chapter in couple of days, been over worked with revision, shortish chapter, going to try and do a long one for the next chapter.**

Chapter 6:- Long Wait

Both Ronnie and Danielle were stood motionless facing each other neither knew what to do or say, Danielle didn't expect to see Ronnie again after speaking to her in R&R, she was quite shocked, why would Ronnie come after her, she hated her, Danielle wasn't prepared for this what should she do?

Danielle took one last glance at Ronnie then stepping back, slamming the front door shut behind her, in Ronnie's face, she leant against the door whilst breathing heavily, what was she supposed to do now?

"Danielle…can you hear me…..Danielle!" Ronnie called placing her hand on the door, silent tears streaming from her eyes. Ronnie was desperate her baby was alive she couldn't take being rejected, but what she was feeling is nothing compared to what Danielle must be feeling. She had been rejected over and over again by the one person that was supposed to protect her.

"Danielle…. Danielle... I know your there I can see your hand on the glass, answer me baby, I'm really truly sorry for any pain I have put you through, I'm a horrible person" Ronnie called out again nervously waiting for Danielle to reply. Danielle silently sobbed; whilst still leaning on the door, tears streaming down her face, she had dark circles around her eyes where her make up had ran. Ronnie had come after her, realizing who she was; she must have wanted her, the slightest little bit. But Danielle couldn't deal with it, this wasn't about Ronnie, it was about Danielle, why did Ronnie have to make everything about her.

"Just leave me alone" Danielle yelled back, her voice cracking as she spoke, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and held back the tears.

"No Danielle, I'm not going anywhere until you speak to me" Ronnie replied scared, what if Danielle never spoke to her, she'd have to leave eventually.

"Well you'll have a long wait, 'cause I never want to speak to you" Danielle replied bitterly.

"Then looks like I'm staying doesn't it" Ronnie tried to laugh but couldn't get it through, she was devastated the one person she'd longed for, for twenty years, was standing the other side of that door. "I'm truly sorry Danielle, I didn't know who you were, if I'd have known, if you'd have told me, things would..." Danielle cut her off mid sentence

"Are you blaming me, this isn't my fault if you hadn't have gave me up and abandoned me things THEN things would have been different"

"Danielle you don't understand, it wasn't like that I was forced to give you up, it wasn't what I wanted, there hasn't been a day go by in past nineteen years where I haven't thought about you, you have to understand" Ronnie sobbed uncontrollably, she was unable to deal with tears, in a way Ronnie was happy she had found her baby her beautiful baby, but that didn't hide the pain she was feeling over the situation, it was clear Ronnie wasn't wanted.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, just leave me alone" Danielle replied bitterly, she took her hand of the door and walked into the living room, pulling off her rucksack, she lay down on the sofa while tears began streaming form her eyes. The nights lying there unable to sleep were finally catching up with her as Danielle dozed off, falling into a deep sleep.

**Leave reviews if possible and ideas for future chapters, thanks for reading xxxxx**


	7. Chances

Chapter 7:- Chances

Several hours later Danielle awoke, her face was hot and sticky from her tears, and her throat was dry, Danielle stood from the sofa, straightened out her jumper and headed into the kitchen, she got out a glass and filled it with water, gulping it down in one. Danielle placed the glass upside down on the draining board and walked back into the living room. She looked down at her rucksack on the floor, her throat became dry again she suddenly realized that when she had fell asleep Ronnie was waiting outside, refusing to leave until they spoke, 'is she still there?, did she stay waiting like she said she would? ' Danielle asked herself questions, as she peered through the curtain, looking out to see if Ronnie was still waiting, Danielle couldn't see her so she presumed that she had got tired of waiting and left. After refusing to leave she'd got up and left walking away from Danielle.

Danielle pulled on her rucksack and headed to the front door, she turned the latch and pulled it open quick, Ronnie fell backwards with a bang onto the floor; she must have been leaning against the door, waiting for Danielle to wake up, to open the door. Danielle couldn't help but giggle, through everything that had happened a small smile spread on her face, her mother was lying on the floor looking up at her after falling into the house. Danielle's mood had changed slightly towards Ronnie she was less angry, the sleep must have made her less moody and calmed her a little.

"Hey, that's not funny" Ronnie joked, trying to lighten the mood, watching Danielle giggling to her self, Ronnie couldn't help but smile, this was the first time she'd ever seen Danielle as her daughter smile, it didn't last, Danielle's smile dropped. "Can we talk please Danielle?" Ronnie asked almost as if she was begging, whilst pulling herself up off the floor.

"There's nothing to say" Danielle exclaimed, rejecting her mother like she'd rejected her over and over again. "Please Danielle, I'm begging you, if you won't do it for me do it for yourself, please." Danielle sighed it seemed like the only way to get rid of Ronnie was to talk, she turned and headed into the living room, sitting down on the sofa placing her rucksack on the chair next to her, making sure Ronnie was unable to sit there.

Ronnie pushed the open front door shut, and took a deep breath, unsure of what to say, she didn't want to mess it up, and this could be last chance she ever got to speak to her daughter, to apologize, to explain her actions. Ronnie stepped into the living room and took a seat opposite Danielle, near the door, just incase Danielle tried to escape.

"Danielle, I know I may have hurt you, and I am truly sorry, I never knew who you where, if I'd have known I wouldn't have treated you this way, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Ronnie explained breaking into tears mid sentence. Danielle looked on tears welling in her eyes, her mother was distraught, because of her, maybe, just maybe she realized how Danielle had felt, after being rejected by her own mother. "Danielle, talk to me baby, please" Ronnie added holding back more tears.

"B...b...Baby, what right have you to call me baby!" Danielle yelled offended by Ronnie's words. "You gave away every right you had, when you gave me away and treated me like dirt!"

Ronnie was shocked what was she to do now, would Danielle ever forgive her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Please, Danielle don't be like this, you're my daughter, your all I've wanted for the past 19 years, your all I ever wanted, don't be like this, I need you Danielle we can be together, like mother and daughter, spending lots of time together, please just give me a chance, just one chance, please" Ronnie broke down sobbing into her hands, she couldn't hold back the tears, after everything that had happened, all the heart ache she'd been through, this was the worst Ronnie had ever felt since her baby was taken away from her.

**Review if possible please, had really nice reviews so far, so thanks. I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanks for reading. xx**


	8. Moments

Chapter 8:- Moments

This was all too much for Danielle she couldn't fight any longer; everything she had ever wanted was there right in front of her, begging for her to give her a chance. Since Danielle had told Ronnie who she was, she had seen a different side to Ronnie, she wasn't so cold, so afraid of showing her emotions, she just let them all flow out, almost twenty years of holding it in came pouring out, showing Danielle how much she really did care. Danielle got up from her chair and knelt down in front of Ronnie, wrapping her arms around her back pulling her into a hug. No matter how much Ronnie had put her, she couldn't bare to see her mother in so much pain.

"B…Baby, my baby, my baby" Ronnie cried uncontrollably into Danielle's shoulder, soaking her t-shirt with tears, whilst returning her hug. Danielle couldn't help but cry with her, was it tears of joy, or was she just feeling guilty, for making Ronnie so distraught.

The pair sat holding on neither wanting to let go for what seemed like hours,

"I'm so sorry Danielle, I never meant to hurt you", Ronnie cried, breaking the hug looking deeply in to Danielle's brown eyes. Danielle gave Ronnie a reassuring smile, then pulled Ronnie back into a hug, the moment between the pair was interrupted, as the front door opened and shut, and Stacey walked into the living room. She looked on shocked at the sight of Ronnie and Danielle holding on to each other sobbing. "You told her then?" Stacey asked Danielle, eyes glued to Ronnie's sobbing face.

Danielle pulled her eyes away from Ronnie, focusing on Stacey's face, "I had to Stace, I couldn't go on any longer, it was destroying me", Danielle replied clearing her throat, aiming it at Stacey, even though it sounded like she was directing it towards Ronnie telling her how she felt, what she had done to her. "Well, what did she have to say for herself?" Stacey asked adding a sarcastic tone, as if she knew Ronnie wouldn't really care she was a Mitchell, none of them cared, why should she be any different.

"Stace, don't be like that, you know this is what I want, don't ruin it Stace, just give her a chance, please for me" Danielle looked on at Stacey, she could see the desperation in her eyes, this was what Danielle wanted, it was all she'd spoke about for months, it was if she was begging Stacey for permission, she was her best friend she needed her support.

"Alright, just don't come crying to me when she throws it back in your face" this was a big step for Stacey accepting that she had to be nice to Ronnie for Danielle's sake even if she did hate her guts.

"Thank you" both Ronnie and Danielle added at the same time, the turned to face each other, smiles spread across their faces each letting out a little laugh.

"Mmmmm yeah ill leave you two to it, lots to talk about and everything, see you later Dan" Stacey spoke feeling uncomfortable watching the little 'moment' mother and daughter shared, she turned around heading out the living room and out of the house, leaving both Ronnie and Danielle, alone together in the house once again.

**Shortish chapter, sorry for the delay on new chapter, been busy revising, but i am going to try and do at least two more chapters over the weekend. Please review if you can telling me what you think and any ideas you have for future chapters. thanks for reading. Charlotte xxxxx**


	9. Everything will be ok

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, your reviews make me smile and make me want to keep writing more.**

Chapter 9:- Everything's going to be ok

Ronnie and Danielle were now sitting together on the Slater's sofa, holding onto each other's waist's scared to let go, incase they lost each other, Danielle felt less mad and angry at Ronnie, she was now happy, she felt love, she understood now why Ronnie was so cold, why she rejected everyone that tried to get close, she was missing the most important person in her life, this had destroyed Ronnie on the inside but now Ronnie's heart had healed the one person she had longed for, for so many years, was sitting beside her holding on, scared to let go, incase they were separated again.

"I love you, Ronnie, my mummy in the locket" Danielle said breaking the silence grinning, hearing these words brought tears to Ronnie's eyes, she let out a watery cry, she was so happy, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy, it was a moment to cherish for ever, the best moment of her life. "I love you too baby, I love you too" Ronnie whispered into Danielle's ear, it was the most perfect moment for Danielle too no more hiding, no more pretending, everything was going to be ok, this was it from now on they would be together, by each other's side's, they had the rest of their lives to spend together.

"I want to get to know you Danielle... I mean if you'll let me, I've missed out on so much, I want to know every last detail about you" Ronnie spoke nervously she'd only just got her daughter back, she didn't want to push her away, maybe she was pushing things too quick, this is what she wanted, to force Danielle into something, she wasn't ready for, she wanted to go at her pace. Before Ronnie had chance to apologise Danielle spoke, "I'd like that, I want to know everything about you too" Danielle smiled at Ronnie, she smiled back, a wave of relief shot over Ronnie, she was glad this is what she wanted. They were both happy they wanted to know every last detail about each other, after all they were mother and daughter it was only natural they had questions to ask, things to tell.

Whilst both were sat staring lovingly into the others eyes, the living room door swung open and Charlie walked in he took one glance at the pair, and began to speak "sorry girls, I didn't realise you where here, sorry I'll just be in the kitchen" after apologising Charlie turned around, and went to head out of the door, stopped in his tracks by Ronnie "No wait it's fine, I better be going anyway, sorry" she smiled at him, removed her hands from Danielle's waist and stood up, straightening out her dress. Danielle was shocked was Ronnie going to leave her, after everything they'd said, tears filled her eyes as she bowed her head trying not to show how upset she was that Ronnie was leaving her yet again.

Short Chapter, i'll try and update as soon as i can, review if you can, and feel free to give ideas or things you would like to happen in future chapter's Thanks xxxxxx


	10. Just For Tonight

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and to everyone that has reviewed the story from the beginning. Longest chapter so far this time. :)**

Chapter 10:- Just For Tonight

Ronnie could no longer stay in the Slater's house she felt uncomfortable, this is where Danielle had spent so many nights crying over her, and there were also interruptions in there conversations and hugs, that seemed like small things meant everything to both mother and daughter, and they had been interrupted by both Charlie and Stacey.

Charlie looked at Ronnie and then at Danielle he felt uncomfortable, he could tell they needed time alone and decided to leave them to it anyway. Ronnie eyes were fixed on Danielle, she was no longer looking at Ronnie, her head was in bowed in her hands, her hair covering her face. Ronnie knelt down in front of Danielle and placed her hands over Danielle's which were covering her cheeks, Danielle felt the warmth of her mother's hands, but couldn't look up at Ronnie, she had tears streaming down her cheeks onto both hers and her mothers fingers, she didn't want to show Ronnie she was upset, she felt embarrassed.

Ronnie removed her right hand from Danielle's and placed it on her chin, lifting Danielle's face looking deeply into her big brown eyes, she wiped the tears from Danielle's cheek with her spare hand "Danielle sweetie, I'd really, really, like you to come with me, I mean if you want to that is, I don't want to force you into anything" Ronnie was unsure of what Danielle's response would be, what if she decided she didn't want to go with Ronnie, she would have to leave on her own without Danielle. Ronnie's thoughts were cut short as Danielle removed both her's and her mother's hands from her face and stood up straightening out her clothes like Ronnie had done moments earlier. Danielle stretched out a hand to Ronnie, who was still kneeling on the floor infront of where Danielle had sat. the hand was gladly taken, Danielle pulled Ronnie up off her knee's, and into her arms, both stood there again in the middle of the Slater's living room, in there own world, the warmth off each other's bodies, spreading love between them.

"Can you just give me a moment to take my bag upstairs and then I'll be right down with you" Danielle explained to Ronnie, she needed to take her packed belongings back up to her room, she had decided to go with Ronnie, she had no intention of being separated from her mother now of all times. "Y...you could erm always bring it with you... I mean erm you could stay at mine the night if you want... sorry it doesn't matter im being too pushy forget I said anything, sorry sweetie" Ronnie so much wanted to be with her daughter even if she was moving fast, she had spent so many nights without her, wondering how she was, how she was feeling, she didn't want to spend anymore separated from the one person she truly loved more than anything.

Danielle herself was shocked, Ronnie obviously really cared, she'd only known for a few hours that Danielle was her daughter and she was practically asking her to move in. "Just for tonight?" Danielle asked nervously, smiling at Ronnie, who smiled back lovingly. Danielle was considering it, they so much to do together, to tell each other "yeah, if you want and then we'll see how we go on from there" Ronnie explained to Danielle, she really wanted her daughter to move in with her, but it was still early, she'd only known about Danielle a couple of hours, she didn't want to freak Danielle out, forcing her into something so quickly, that she may not want to do.

"Just for tonight, why not, but your carrying my bag, it weighs a ton" Danielle replied grinning cheekily, she scooped her bag up off the floor and passed it to Ronnie, placing it in her open arms "Thanks, you don't how much this means to me", Ronnie smiled at Danielle her eyes welling up again, she was just so happy. Then taking the weight of Danielle's bag on her arms, she groaned. "Gosh, Dan what's in here, you wasn't joking when you said it was heavy" Danielle grinned at Ronnie, "told you it was heavy!"she made her way to the living room door, opened it and stepped out stopping on the other side whilst, holding the door open for Ronnie.

Ronnie stepped through still holding Danielle's bag in her arms as Danielle pulled the door closed after Ronnie had exited the room. Ronnie stood in the hall with Danielle's rucksack in her arms, she lowered it to the floor and picked it up with one shoulder strap, placing it over her shoulder. Danielle walked towards the front door, turned the lock and opened it "after you" she told Ronnie "thanks" Ronnie replied smiling at her daughter as she walked through the door, and down to the gate, stepping out onto the pavement, she then stopped, turned and waited for Danielle as she pulled the door closed and walked down to where Ronnie was standing.

As Ronnie and Danielle walked through the square Ronnie watched Danielle glance at the Vic, "No one's in today only Tracy and Shirley" Ronnie informed Danielle, who simply nodded at her mother, letting out a small smile. Ronnie noticed Danielle's hand hanging loosely by her side, and slipped her own hand into her daughter's, tightening her fingers around Danielle's hand, to Ronnie's surprise Danielle did the same, both holding on to each others hands. As they walked through the market, all eyes were on them, little whispers amongst store holders, who was this girl holding Ronnie Mitchell's hand?, why was Ronnie Mitchell smiling ? Was the Ice Queen happy?. Danielle became nervous, as she noticed everyone watching them, she tightened her grip on Ronnie's hand, Ronnie replied to this giving Danielle a small squeeze of reassurance, everything was going to be fine, Ronnie would protect her, they were both so happy but there was still that awkward silence between them.

Ronnie came to a halt outside R&R, turning to face Danielle, she gave her daughter a reassuring smile and spoke, "just need to fetch my keys, sweetie, then we can go to the flat", Danielle nodded, she turned and followed Ronnie closely into the club and down the stairs, Danielle noticed her mother still hogging her rucksack on her back. Ronnie pushed the office door open, and As both Ronnie and Danielle stepped into the office Jack looked up, at both of them eyeing Danielle up and down then turning to Ronnie.

**Please review if possible and share any idea's you have for future chapter's, Thanks for reading. xxxxxxxx**


	11. Lots Of Smiles

**Sorry everyone for the delay on new chapter's I am writing them, but I'm not getting much free time at the moment due to revision for exams, but yay only a couple more to do then i will try to update as much as I can. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I'm glad some are enjoying my story.**

Chapter 11:- Lots of Smiles

Jacks eyes were focused on Ronnie, he'd never seen Ronnie like this, he could tell she had been crying but she had a certain sparkle to her eye, one that he'd never seen before she looked happier than he'd ever seen her. "Someone looks happy Ron, everything alright?" he asked Ronnie, who glanced back over at Danielle, taking in her beauty, this girl was hers, all hers, she had made her, she was part of her. Ronnie smiled "I am, happiest I've ever been and everything's just perfect" Ronnie answered grinning turning back to Jack. Jack let out a little laugh, as Ronnie pulled the Rucksack from her shoulder and made her way to her desk, leaving Danielle standing on the over side of the office feeling uncomfortable. Jack looked at the bag that Ronnie had placed on the floor, then looked up at Danielle and decided not to ask.

"Someone's been on the happy pills, I see" Jack laughed again directing his statement towards Danielle. Danielle just smiled and nodded, as she turned back to face Ronnie who was now messing in the draws of her desk, was Ronnie going to tell Jack who she was, did she want people to know or was she ashamed that Danielle was her daughter, her smile weakened Jack obviously couldn't understand why Danielle was there, as the last he'd heard Ronnie hated Danielle.

Ronnie scooped her keys and purse up from the desk and into her pocket, then stood, a sudden smile spread on her face, Danielle knew she was dying to tell Jack, she looked at Danielle, as if asking for permission, Danielle smiled and nodded, this didn't go unnoticed by Jack who had a luck of confusion on his face.

"Jack, I'm taking the day off to spend time with my daughter" Ronnie spoke focusing on Danielle, their eyes met and were locked on each other. Jack looked puzzled "daughter?", Ronnie made her way over to Danielle clasping her hand in hers, "Yes, you remember me telling you about my baby, don't you?" Jack Was still puzzled "yes, yes of course, but Ron you told me she had died" Danielle felt uncomfortable, hearing about her Grandad's lies that he'd fooled everyone into believing, she focused her eyes down on to her scuffed shoes. "Well I thought she was, my Dad he lied, she found me Jack, my baby, she found me" Ronnie's eyes had filled up, she was just so happy.

Jack finally understood "oh right I get it, Danielle?" Ronnie looked at Danielle, realising she was uncomfortable with the whole situation but continued "yes of course, Danielle" Ronnie gave Danielle's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and making her way back over to her desk. "I'm happy for you Ron, I know it's the only thing you've truly ever wanted , I'm happy for both of you" Jack nodded at Danielle, she smiled at him nodding back, listening to his words Ronnie obviously really cared for Danielle, like Jack said it was all she ever truly wanted.

Ronnie picked up Danielle's bag and hauled it onto her shoulder. "Thanks Jack" Ronnie smiled at him, then walked towards Danielle "come on then, sweetie", she opened the door for Danielle to walk through "bye Jack" both spoke at the same time, exiting the door and smiled, they'd both spoke at the same time. Ronnie looked into Danielle's deep brown eyes, as her smile spread, was this really happening?, Ronnie felt herself asking over and over in her head, it was just too unreal, did she really deserve to be this happy after the way she had treated Danielle. Ronnie noticed Danielle's eyes were focused into her's both locked into there own thoughts, whilst gazing upon each other. Ronnie smiled once again and placed her hand into Danielle's open dangling hand, as both closed their hand around each others, then turning to the stairs, heading out of the club.

**Shortish Chapter, review if possible please and i will try and update in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading xx**


	12. No Letting Go

**Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews really appreciate them, will try and update as often as i can.**

Chapter 12:- No Letting Go

The journey over to the flat was silent, not a single word was exchanged between the pair, but both were just grateful that they had each other, every so often Danielle turned to look at Ronnie and noticed she was staring at her, but Ronnie quickly turned her head away trying to make out she wasn't looking at Danielle. Everything still felt unreal to Ronnie, she still couldn't believe what had happened and what was happening at that moment, she would just glance quickly at Danielle to check to see if she was still there, even though they were both still holding tightly onto each other's hands and would find herself locked on unable to take her eyes of Danielle, she wanted to absorb the slightest feature, every little detail.

When they reached Ronnie's flat she loosed Danielle's hand and reached into her pocket searching for her keys, she pulled them out, put the keys in the lock turning it and then pushed open the door. Ronnie held the door open after walking through, welcoming Danielle into her home, she wanted Danielle to feel welcome after all she hoped when she was ready that Danielle would move in with Ronnie and it would then become _their_ home.

Danielle smiled stepping through making her way slowly up the stairs, Ronnie closed the door after Danielle and followed her up the stairs, this reminded Ronnie so much of the same dream she'd had for years before. _A small child was climbing the stairs infront of her, Ronnie had tried so hard to reach out and grab the small feet but each time was unable to catch up and then after so many tries the feet would disappear._ But this was different, Ronnie knew it wasn't a dream and this time if she reached out for those feet she would be holding Danielle's ankle.

Danielle stop in the hallway at the top of the stairs, it wasn't the first time Danielle had been here, she knew what was beyond each door, she was just nervous, it was different to last time, this time Ronnie knew who Danielle was and was welcoming her into her flat as her daughter, not just some strange girl she barely knew, except that was just it Ronnie still knew hardly anything about Danielle.

"Go on through to the front room, sweetie" Ronnie told Danielle, she noticed her nervousness and placed a hand gently on her daughters shoulder, guiding her through, Danielle felt her mothers warm hand on her shoulder and turned back smiling at her mother before continuing into the front room. Danielle stopped after entering the front room, and looked around everything seemed different from the last time she had been there, nothing had moved as far as she could tell, it just looked different, but it still smelt so much of Ronnie.

Ronnie removed Danielle's bag from her shoulder and placed it onto the floor next to the sofa, she stood up after bending down to put the bag on the floor, turned around to find Danielle standing there grinning up at her. Ronnie smiled back looking into Danielle's eyes, she just wanted to hold her daughter and for her daughter to hold her and never let go. As Ronnie finished that thought Danielle pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Ronnie's waist who mirrored Danielle's actions by placing her arms round her daughters waist. Danielle leant against Ronnie, her head leaning on Ronnie's chest. Ronnie placed her chin softly on top of Danielle's head, this moment was just so perfect, it was as if Danielle had read her mind, she had been longing to reach out and hold her daughter, but Danielle beat her to it, she too wanted to be held.

As Danielle showed no signs of letting go, Ronnie guided her daughter over to the sofa, where both collapsed onto each other, Danielle giggled and sat up "sorry, I think I crushed you" Danielle explained nervously. " hey, its ok" Ronnie replied watching the nervous expression on Danielle's face turn into a smile. Ronnie wriggled into the back of the sofa and pulled Danielle close, Danielle leaned on Ronnie's shoulder placing one of her arms neatly round Ronnie's waist, as Ronnie began stroking Danielle's hair. She couldn't have been any happier, her daughter was leaning against her in her arms.

**Thanks for reading, review if possible please. xxxxxxxxx**


	13. Together At Last

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, and i'm sorry this chapter has taken so long been busy with exams, but now i've finished them so hopefully my updates will be quicker, I will try my best to update as fast as I can. **

Chapter 13:- Together at last

Ronnie and Danielle sat, wrapped tightly in each others arms, Ronnie sat stroking Danielle's blonde short hair, tears filled her eyes, she wasn't supposed to be crying she was supposed to be happy but she couldn't help it, the silent tears came flowing down her cheeks, as she thought over the amount of time she had known Danielle, how could she not have noticed, the similarities where obvious, her daughter had been sat right under her nose for all this time without her realising, she had treated her so badly, the guilt piling up in Ronnie's head as she thought about the way Danielle had been treated more and more.

Danielle reached up and grabbed Ronnie's hand that had been stroking her hair and removed it from her head, she unwrapped Ronnie's other arm from around her stomach and pulled herself up. Noticing Ronnie's tears, she wiped them away with her sleeve and gave Ronnie a reassuring smile, Ronnie smiled back forcing her tears away, not wanting to show Danielle that now her 'Ice Queen' shield had been broken there was nothing left to stop her emotions from coming out uncontrollably.

"We need to talk" Danielle explained to Ronnie looking into her blue bloodshot dampened eyes, Ronnie didn't know what to say, what did she mean 'we need to talk', was this just her way of telling Ronnie she didn't want her?, Ronnie herself knew that there was so many things that needed discussing she just didn't want to do it now, she just wanted to hold her baby for a little longer. "There's so many things we need to discuss and I just think its better to do it now and get it out the way, so we can move on" Danielle spoke breaking the silence, noticing the pain in Ronnie's eyes, It wasn't only Ronnie that was feeling hurt, upset, scared, confused amongst many other emotions, it wasn't up to Danielle to sort things out, make things better, it was supposed to be Ronnie's job _she_ was the mother, _she_ was supposed to be doing the talking.

"I know.....ok.......it's just figuring out where to start" Ronnie explained still holding back the tears, scared if she began to cry she would be unable to stop. Danielle wriggled into the back of the sofa uncomfortably, she hated seeing Ronnie upset, no matter how much Ronnie had made Danielle upset over the past months, she couldn't bear to see Ronnie suffer, but now things where slightly simpler Ronnie's shield had been broken which made it easier for Danielle to read Ronnie's expression's.

"Can we start from the very beginning?, from when I was born?" Danielle asked nervously as she watched a single silent tear escape from Ronnie's eye down on to her cheek, Ronnie made no effort to wipe it away so Danielle cupped Ronnie's cheek in her hand and swept away the single tear with her thumb. Ronnie placed her hand on top of Danielle's, and pulled it away from her cheek entwining her fingers with Danielle's, both sat hand in hand on the sofa. "If that's what you want baby, of course"Ronnie told Danielle, she wanted to share everything with Danielle as Danielle wanted to share everything with her.

Danielle sat next to her mother clutching her hand silently waiting for her mother to speak she was waiting on her word, unsure of what may be said, what if Ronnie said something she didn't want to hear what would she do then, but before Danielle could think any further about the situation, her thoughts were interrupted. "I...I was fourteen, I was alone and scared, I had no one, my family practically disowned me when they found out about you, but I didn't care as long as I still had you, there was Roxy but she didn't really understand even though she tried her best to help me" Ronnie sniffled wiping more fallen tears from her face with her spare hand, she felt such a mess, she was sure she had cried all her make-up away.

"The first time I felt you move, Mom and Dad, where downstairs arguing and I was sitting in my bed all upset because I felt so alone and they were rowing about getting rid of you and then I felt you move, you kicked, I felt so happy, I wasn't alone I had you, You're all I ever needed and at that moment I promised myself that I would always protect you and do what was best for you" Ronnie sobbed whilst finishing her sentence, she dropped her head allowing her hair to cover her face, she tried so hard to muffle her cry's, hiding them from Danielle but it was impossible, she couldn't control her tears any longer. Danielle edged closer to Ronnie, tears also falling silently from her eyes soaking her face.

Danielle placed her arm round Ronnie's back rubbing it softly as she cried, Ronnie continued through tears "I...I promised myself I'd protect you and I didn't, I let you down I'm so, so sorry I let you down" this too much for Ronnie to handle, she broke down, she couldn't continue to hold in the tears and muffle her sobs, her weeping became louder. Danielle looked on scared, she was unsure of what to do, Ronnie was her mother and she didn't know what to do, to comfort her, Ronnie was so vulnerable, she didn't want to say something that may hurt Ronnie.

After several minutes of crying, Ronnie breathed deeply and wiped away her tears, she continued telling Danielle of the time she was born, no matter how hard for Ronnie it was to re-live the past again it had to be done her daughter wanted to know."I'm sorry, so when you were due I was made to pack a bag, and was taken away by my Dad, we drove for hours in the car, then we arrived somewhere, and I was forced into a little dark room, in an old hospital, I had tried to get out unsure of what might happen next but the door was locked and there was no way of getting out. I had you and a radio, it was summer and the radio played this song over and over again, and then you came out, your beautiful hazel eyes beaming up at me, I couldn't have been any happier" Ronnie sat up straight pushing her hair behind her ears, she pulled Danielle in close, taking in the smell of her daughters hair, Danielle hadn't spoke, she was unsure of what to say, she wanted to sit and listen to what Ronnie had to say.

"You were so beautiful, the most perfect little baby, I remember how you yawned, a toothless yawn, a little wine at the end, your nose would shrivel up and you went all pink and blotchy, two hours and twenty three minutes, that's all I got, before he took her, my Dad, the one person I was supposed to rely on and he took my baby, he snatched you away from me, grinning an the thought of causing me pain, I cried and I cried for him to bring you back, but he didn't, I didn't even get to say goodbye" Ronnie's speech was all wobbly, letting out a little sob at the end, whilst fighting back the tears trying to show her daughter that she was strong. Danielle's tears were flowing down her cheeks, she hated Archie, she looked up at Ronnie, the pain he'd caused both of them, how could he do that to his own, flesh and blood?. She hated to see her mother in so much pain, Danielle pulled herself up from where she sat and wrapped her arms around Ronnie, Ronnie replied the hug by pulling herself closer to Danielle, both entwined in each others arms, this was how it should be, together at last.

**Hope everyone liked the chapter and are enjoying the story so far, please, please review if possible, your reviews mean a lot and thanks for reading. :D xx**


	14. Backwards Or Forwards?

**Really short chapter, but planning to do a really long one for next, had a relaxing week after exams, now im going to try and write as much as i can.  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your support really does help. Hope you enjoy this chapter, but sad to say it isn't one of my best.**

Chapter 14:- Backwards or forwards?

Ronnie was sat on her sofa with Danielle's warm body nestled against her stomach, Ronnie's eyes were filled with warmth, attentively hovering over her daughter. Danielle felt no need to move away from her mother, she was there to stay. The street lights had come on outside as it the sky began to darken, it had just passed eight'o'clock, it had been a long day, yet it had gone so quick, it seemed to Ronnie as if she had only spent minutes with her daughter but it had in fact been hours.

Danielle lifted her head slightly off Ronnie's chest, looking up into her mother's eyes she spoke nervously, unsure of a reaction to what she was about to say"did you ever think about me?", Ronnie looked down straight into her daughters eyes, she didn't need long to reply to this question, she had rehearsed it over and over in her head for years. If her daughter ever came looking for her, at one point she had all the answers mapped out in her head, but since her father had told her of her daughters "death", she felt no need to build up speeches in her mind as she'd have no one to share them with, not that she needed to rehearse what she wanted to say, everything she could say had to come from the heart. But now her daughter was here, anything Danielle wanted to know she was sure she had the answers for, and if she didn't Ronnie just had to find the right words to answer truthfully from the heart.

"I don't think there has been a day go by in the last nineteen years where I haven't thought about you, I always used to think about what you might be doing at that moment, or whether your adoptive parents really loved you and gave you everything you deserved, and if you were happy, or whether you were ever lonely" Ronnie answered clutching her locket with her free hand. "Did you ever think about me?" Ronnie asked patiently waiting for an answer, she wasn't sure when Danielle had been told of her adoption, or whether Danielle ever wondered about her birth mother.

Danielle breathed deeply searching for the right words in her head to explain what it had been like for her, "I was told when I was five that I was adopted, so I knew from pretty early on, but for as long as I can remember I always knew I was different, from the rest of my family, there were only small things but they were always there, we had different looks, different tastes, different likes and dislikes. On my eighth birthday I was given my locket" Danielle began to answer Ronnie, placing her hand around her neck to hold her locket as she mentioned it, only to realise that it was no longer there.

Danielle shot up off the sofa quickly, ripping herself away from Ronnie with a horrified look on her face, she felt around her neck over and over searching her pockets with her other spare hand, as Ronnie looked on confused. Danielle stopped, she stood up straight with her right hand still placed around her neck as if holding her locket, even though it was no longer there, her left hand hung loosely by her side. Danielle looked up at Ronnie, Ronnie looked upset, but she had a certain sparkle to eye, one that Danielle had never seen before, a happy shine in her eye, her lips turned up at each end, forming a small smile which faded suddenly as Danielle leapt out of her arms. It was as if she was ready, waiting to pull her shutters up again bringing up her shield at the first sign of rejection, she was sat in what looked like an uncomfortable position, after being separated from her daughter once again.

"Do you have my locket?, can I have my locket?, Ronnie...please...I need my locket" Danielle asked, it was less of a question more of a demand, her eyes were watering and her face had turned red. Danielle didn't understand how she was so willingly just going to leave her locket with Ronnie and walk away earlier and now she couldn't be without it. "Hey, hey dan, calm down I've got it baby, it's here" Ronnie spoke calmly, almost a whisper but loud enough for Danielle to hear, she put her hand in her trouser pocket and pulled out Danielle's silver locket. Danielle let out a sigh of relief, she removed it gently from Ronnie's hand, undoing the clasp and fastening it round her neck. She looked down at it and smiled, it lay against her chest, close to her heart, where it had always been, and where it always will be.

Danielle sat back down at the other end of the sofa, further away from Ronnie, she looked down at her hands and spoke gently "I don't always wear it, but I'm never without it". Ronnie smiled at this, she herself had always been attached to her own locket wherever she went, it went or rather Amy went, but she couldn't help feel sadness that was all Danielle ever had to remind her of her mother, did Danielle hate her for not being there during her childhood, sure enough Ronnie hated herself for not being there, but she couldn't change the past, she could only look to the future, to their future, this was a happy thought but sadness still lingered, Danielle had now moved further away from her, where they moving backwards or forwards? Neither knew.

**Please review if possible, thanks for reading :D xx.**


	15. Name Calling and Honesty

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my story, your reviews been an awful lot, so I'd like to thank McIzzieFan, Kirky123, R and D Fan and Madeline as you have review the most, but i give my biggest thank you to Thewattsrule as they were my first review and have reviewed the most out of everyone, but thanks to everyone else that has reviewed, i'm truly grateful. :D**

Chapter 15:- Name Calling and Honesty

Both Danielle and Ronnie were edging slightly towards each other, neither wanting to be apart, as they met in the middle, Ronnie wrapped her right arm around Danielle's shoulders pulling her head in close, she didn't want to push Danielle into anything too fast but she just needed to hold her baby, to feel her soft hair against her skin, to smell it under her nose, to feel the heat of her daughter's body against her own, these where cravings she had longed for, for almost twenty years, her daughter was right beside her, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Danielle didn't object she nuzzled her head in closer to Ronnie, she smelt so beautiful, the whole flat smelt just like she did, she smelt and looked beautiful, everything about her seemed perfect. On the outside that was, but when you look deeper, when you broke down the walls that surrounded her heart, you begin to realise that Ronnie Mitchell, Ice Queen, heart of glass isn't as heartless and cold as everyone makes out, inside she's just a lonely, frightened little girl longing for her baby and longing to be loved.

As Ronnie and Danielle sat there clinging to each other both felt Danielle's phone vibrating between their legs, both let out a little giggle as Danielle stood up removing her phone from her pocket.

"Erm...it's Stacey im just gonna go through there" Danielle told Ronnie pointing towards the kitchen. Ronnie nodded in agreement and allowed her eyes to follow Danielle out of the room, Danielle had left the room and her eyes focused on the door, her daughter had closed behind her.

Once Danielle was in the other room she opened her phone and pressed it to her ear, before Danielle had chance to speak Stacey was straight in "So Dan how's it goin with the Ice Queen?" straight away Danielle was annoyed Stacey didn't know Ronnie, she was unable to call her that. "Oh Stace don't call her that and so far it's going great, she's really different, everything I wanted her to be" a smile spread across Danielle's face as she spoke down the phone, she did intend to whisper so that Ronnie couldn't hear but she couldn't help but speak louder than necessary, inside she just wanted to yell out and scream she was so happy. "Yeah well, it's not sayin she's gonna keep that act up forever is it Dan, once an Ice Queen, always an Ice Queen" Danielle had lost her smile now she was so angry at Stacey it was as if she was trying to put her down, she had no right to call Ronnie names, she couldn't help but shout down the phone "Stace, why have you always gotta be so negative, and I told you not to call her that, she doesn't deserve it" Danielle heard Stacey sigh down the other end of the phone. "Even after everything she's done to you?" Stacey couldn't help but question Danielle's actions she was only looking out for her friend. "Yeah, even after everything she's done to me, it doesn't stop me from loving her, Ronnie, she's my mum and she didn't know alright so just drop it" Danielle snapped at Stacey, she knew her friend was only looking out for her, but she couldn't help but think that she was trying to ruin Danielle's happiness. "Alright Dan, I'm just looking out for you, just as long as you're happy, but I'm always here for you Dan, if everything goes wrong I'm still you're best friend" Danielle sighed, Stacey was only trying to be nice, but why did she keep putting the situation down. "Why do you assume everything's gonna go wrong Stace, why can't you just be happy for me?" Danielle was getting even more agitated at this point she was shouting down the phone at Stacey. "I don't know Dan, she's a Mitchell ain't she, I don't trust em" Stacey couldn't help the way she felt, they'd ruined Sean's life she, couldn't bare for them to ruin Danielle's as well. "Ronnie's my mum Stace, I'm a Mitchell too, does that mean you can't trust me either?" Stacey sighed again "no Dan course not, look I gotta go, I think mum's burning sausage surprise, just remember what I said... I'm always here for you" Stacey wasn't in the mood for getting into an argument it wasn't as if Dan was listening anyway, she couldn't see anything bad about Ronnie at that moment "Ok thanks, I'll speak to you tomorrow, bye" Danielle finished the conversation then snapped her phone shut, shoving it back in her jean's pocket.

Unaware that Ronnie had been listening to Danielle's half of the conversation, Danielle breathed deeply forcing a fake smile onto her face, preparing herself to enter Ronnie's presence. How could Ronnie not have listened when Danielle was shouting that loud, she was sure the people in the bus stop outside had probably heard her also. As soon as Danielle had left the room Ronnie stayed in complete silence straining her ears to listen to Danielle's movements, she didn't know what Stacey had said to Danielle, but Ronnie had been very proud of what her daughter had said to Stacey, she was defending Ronnie and stating that she was also a Mitchell. Danielle's words brought tears to Ronnie's eyes, Danielle was everything Ronnie could ever want her to be.

Danielle re-entered the front room and stood opposite Ronnie, Ronnie pushed her fringe behind her ear and smiled at Danielle "everything ok? sweetie" Ronnie asked nervously, Danielle nodded almost instantly, smiling back at her. In that past day Ronnie had changed so much, she had gone from not caring about Danielle at all and almost hating her to watching Danielle's every move and to someone who possibly couldn't care any more if they tried. Danielle's face dropped, that was it, it had only been one day, how was she supposed to know if Ronnie truly did care or if it was just an act.

Danielle edged nervously closer to Ronnie, placing herself on the edge of the end of the sofa, Ronnie's grin was slowly disappearing as she felt once again as if they were moving even further backwards as Danielle was distancing herself from Ronnie. Ronnie couldn't bare the silence and discomfort, she just wanted to be close to Danielle. "Danielle, is everything ok?" Ronnie asked again nervously she couldn't help but feel there was something Danielle was hiding or keeping herself away from Ronnie. "We have to be honest with each other don't we it's the best thing for us both isn't it?" Danielle wasn't sure if this was a question or statement, it just came out, but she was right honesty's the best policy. "Yes of course, is there something wrong?, has something happened?, have I done something wrong?, am I moving too fast?, please sweetie tell me and I'll try to help" Ronnie couldn't help all the questions come spilling out, she was scared, what was Danielle trying to say?.

Danielle almost laughed Ronnie looked frightened, her speech was rushed and it was as if she didn't stop and breathe for air. "No, no I'm fine, were fine, I think?, it's just I can't help feeling that it's going too fast, you only realised today and now all of a sudden its like we've known each other for years, I'm just scared, before today you couldn't stand the sight of me and now you don't want to leave me, I just can't help but think that you're only being nice because you're my mother, you have to" tears rolled down Danielle's face as Ronnie almost mirrored Danielle's actions, tears also spilling from her eyes as she heard what Danielle felt.

Ronnie edged closer to Danielle, placing her right hand on Danielle's knee, using the left she hooked her hand under Danielle's chin pulling her head up softly to face her, looking into each others eyes they could of got lost in that moment, swimming in each others emotions. "Danielle, baby, I've never hated you, I've always been envious of you, you would have been the same age as my daughter and I couldn't help but push you away once I'd let you in, you scared me, I've always found it really hard to let people in, but with you, it was just so easy and it scared me, so I pushed you away, and I know its only been a day and it will take time but I'm willing to wait if that's what you want, Dani baby I love you, and I will never stop loving you, I've waited nineteen years for you, if you think were moving too fast, I can wait, just as long as you know that no matter what, I could never hate you, you're my world, you mean everything to me" Ronnie's emotions came flooding out she just wanted to explain to her daughter that she meant everything to her, she just couldn't see it.

This was all Ronnie needed to say, Danielle had heard everything she could have possibly wanted to hear, Danielle turned her body to face Ronnie and wrapped her arms round her waist pulling her mother into a hug, Ronnie wrapped her arms round Danielle, whilst Danielle lay her head on Ronnie's shoulder, this was happiness.

**Hope you enjoyed it, think its my longest chapter so far, thanks for reading, i'll add more as soon as i can, please please review if you can, and feel free to share suggestions for future chapters with ideas. thanks again, charlotte x**


	16. Something New

**Hey, thanks to everyone fro their wonderful reviews, you're all brilliant :D have to say i think this is a pretty pants chapter as i am half asleep so i do apolagise( can't spell ) this may be my last chapter for a while as my computer is being sent away for repairs later today so i've managed to squeeze one last chapter in. i will update as soon as i can, and even though i am without my laptop i shall try and note down my chapters and type them up when i have my computer back. Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 16:- Something New

Ronnie and Danielle were wrapped in each others arms on the sofa, Danielle's head was resting against Ronnie's chest as tiredness took control. Ronnie watched her daughters eyes drift shut and snap back open several times trying to keep herself awake. Her arms were wrapped around Danielle's shoulders and waist, as Danielle clung onto the warm, soft hands that surrounded her. Every now and then Ronnie would remove her chin from the top of Danielle's head, lower her own head and sniff her daughter's hair. Danielle knew Ronnie was doing it but didn't mind a little bit, Danielle did the same with Ronnie, every now and then she would inhale Ronnie's perfume, the very essence that surrounded her.

As much as Ronnie loved being so close to her daughter after so much time being apart, she didn't want Danielle to be uncomfortable she could notice her falling asleep and decided that Danielle would be more comfortable in Ronnie's bed. "Danielle sweetie, come on your tired, lets get you to bed, it's been a long day". Danielle's eyes snapped open and she wriggled around stretching on Ronnie's lap "I'm fine, I'm not tired" Danielle yawned looking up at Ronnie, through misty eyes. "Yes you are, you're practically asleep now. Come on lets get you to bed" Ronnie spoke in a soothing voice, looking into her daughter's big hazel eyes. Danielle allowed Ronnie guide her up onto her feet, "go on ahead to the bedroom, I'll bring your bag through now sweetie", she watched as Danielle slowly made her way out of the room and along the hallway.

Ronnie picked up Danielle's bag and made her way along the hallway towards her bedroom, stopping outside to compose herself, she knew her hair and make-up was a mess, she just didn't want Danielle to see her like that, but it wasn't as if it mattered anyway Danielle had already seen her exposed, she was probably the only one in a long time who had seen Ronnie so exposed and open, without any make-up or without any guard shielding her emotions from the world. Ronnie pushed open the door before stepping in, she couldn't see Danielle, Ronnie stepped further into the room and dropped Danielle's bag onto her bed, Danielle was nowhere in sight. Had she gone? Had she left Ronnie without even saying goodbye?. Ronnie's eyes filled with tears, she left the bedroom and stood in the hallway "Danielle!" she called, why would Danielle leave?, they were getting on so well. Ronnie's chain of thoughts was interrupted, by the flush of the toilet, Ronnie let out a sigh, thank god, she had only been in the bathroom. Ronnie turned and made her way back into the bedroom, she made her way over to the draws pulling out a neatly folded set of black silk pyjamas.

Ronnie turned around clutching the pyjama's, Danielle was hovering nervously in the doorway, she didn't want to enter, this was Ronnie's personal space filled with Ronnie's personal things, she felt like an intruder in someone else's home, like she didn't belong there. Ronnie noticed Danielle felt uncomfortable, one of the things Ronnie had picked up on was how Danielle behaved when she was uncomfortable, she would stare blankly ahead or look down at her feet and fidget with her hands, cracking her fingers.

Ronnie broke the silence "Danielle, sweetie, is there anything you need?" She asked nervously, she may have learnt one thing about Danielle, but she was still unaware of how to approach her and there was still millions of other things Ronnie was desperate to know, she wanted to know every last detail about her daughter. Danielle had all her belongings in her rucksack, everything she had lived with for the past several months was in that bag. That didn't say much for Danielle's life, everything she needed was in one bag, even though it was a very large bag, it was still only one. Danielle was shook back to reality by the sound of Ronnie's voice, "erm...no, im fine thanks Ronnie" Danielle was now further into the bedroom, where was Ronnie going? She heard her mind ask herself. Ronnie removed a large duvet and pillow from one of the wardrobe along with a smaller blanket, she placed the smaller blanket on the floor by the side of her bed and disappeared out of the room.

Danielle was sat on the edge of Ronnie's bed, twiddling her thumbs when Ronnie returned into the room. A look of relief washed over Danielle as Ronnie re-entered the room, Ronnie had returned. "Hey Dani, sweetie do you want to get changed for bed, you can have the bed and I'll have the sofa" Ronnie made her way over to Danielle from the door, she kneeled down infront of Danielle so both heads were at eye level, Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle's back, giving her a hug, taking one last inhale of her daughter before she would leave her to sleep, this was the smell she wanted to remember forever. After moments of hesitation, Danielle freed her arms from where they were trapped between her own and Ronnie's stomach and wrapped them tightly around her mothers waist, as if it was the last time they could hold each other, both's arms were wrapped tightly around each other scared to let go.

**Thanks for reading, please please review if possible thanks again xx**


	17. The Lost Years

**Hey folks, im sooooooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update i only got my laptop back today, i seriously dont know how i survived as long as i did without this site, but somehow i managed. It's gonna take forever to catch up on everyone else's fics (i don't mind i love reading them)I have the next couple of chapters drafted out luckily, so i hope you like this one although you may needto re-read the previous one as it has been sooo long, that is if people are still interested, so please R&R. oh and thanks ever so much to everyone that has reviewed previously your reviews mean an awful lot so i'm truly grateful for them, thanks. **

Chapter 17:- The Lost Years

After several minutes of hugging, being closed off from the space around them, being in a little world of their own, at that moment no one else mattered than each other. Ronnie and Danielle finally separated from the hug, both were still at eye level, gazing into each others eyes, neither daring to look away. Ronnie reached out and pushed back the lonely piece of that had once again fallen infront of Danielle's eyes, behind her ear, smiling at her as she did so, this smile was now there to stay, every time she looked at Danielle she wanted to smile and keep on smiling. Danielle was her daughter, she couldn't imagine being any happier, Danielle was everything to her, she was her world. All feelings of worry, guilt, anger and any bad feelings Ronnie had was pushed to the back of her mind leaving only room for good happy emotions, the ones that she wanted Danielle to see, to be proud of, not the cold exterior layer that once surrounded her. Now Ronnie had so much to look forward to, to be proud of, all the negative things that could happen, had been pushed away out of sight and out of mind.

Danielle grinned at Ronnie, these were the moments she had been looking forward to and had dreamt about for nineteen years. Ronnie got up from her knees, still standing in front of Danielle, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke "so if you want to get changed in here baby, I'll use the bathroom ok". Danielle merely stared at the ceiling, she didn't want Ronnie to see the look of disappointment in her eyes, she was disappointed that Ronnie was leaving Danielle alone again, that she would be sleeping alone, once again, dreaming about Ronnie, Danielle was trying to hide the fact that she was deeply wounded.

Danielle realised that she hadn't replied to what Ronnie had said moments ago, Ronnie was standing helplessly infront of Danielle, "sorry, erm, yes ok" Danielle spoke forcing back the tears as she turned around pulling her backpack up close on the bed behind her. Ronnie nodded nervously, still clutching her pyjama's, she edged towards the hall nervously, once Ronnie was out of sight, Danielle unzipped her bag and searched through for something to wear for bed. Right at the bottom of her bag, Danielle pulled out a slightly crumpled pink night shirt with a big grey teddy on, below the teddy were the words 'hug me', which made Danielle chuckle slightly looking at them. Her choice of night wear was slightly different to Ronnie's, making Danielle slightly embarrassed by even down at the crumpled nightie she held in her hands.

Danielle got changed quickly just incase Ronnie walked in, where as Ronnie took her time, giving Danielle plenty of time to get undressed then into her pyjama's. Ronnie was on edge, she had to tread carefully, she didn't want to do anything to upset Danielle or push her too far. Ronnie so desperately wanted to hold her daughter, to fall asleep holding her for the first time. Ronnie believed that it may be too much for Danielle right now, unaware that Danielle wanted exactly the same thing, she was just too scared to sat and maybe it wasn't what Ronnie wanted.

After getting washed and changed herself, Ronnie made her way back into her bedroom, with pyjama's on, freshly brushed hair, a now clean from tear stains face and minty smell that lingered from newly brushed teeth. Danielle was sitting in exactly the same place Ronnie had left her except now she was sitting in a pale pink night shirt, also like Ronnie with freshly brushed hair. She sat playing with the locket around her neck, this was her comfort Ronnie thought, Danielle looked so sweet, sitting nervously on the edge of the bed in her nightie, she looked so young and lost.

Danielle's head snapped up as she saw Ronnie's feet infront of her eyes, where she gazed upon the floor at her own. Ronnie was smiling down at Danielle, before today Danielle couldn't ever remember seeing her mother smile, not a false smile, she'd seen Ronnie's false smile many times, an actual proper natural from the heart smile. Ronnie was now so happy and content, she just wasn't sure what Danielle wanted. Ronnie ushered Danielle up the bed under the covers, tucking her in as if she were a child, Danielle guessed Ronnie was just making up for lost time, not that she minded the slightest. Danielle liked being mothered by Ronnie, it was something she had missed since her adoptive mother had died.

Ronnie bent down and placed a kiss on Danielle's forehead, she spoke quietly so that Danielle could just about hear " I love you so much baby" Danielle heard this loud and clear, she grinned up at Ronnie "I love you too, more than you could imagine" leaning up to kiss Ronnie on the cheek as she finished speaking. Ronnie was so proud, she could've cried there and then. "Night sweetie" Ronnie spoke placing one more kiss on Danielle's forehead. "Night" Danielle replied as she watched Ronnie get up and exit the room walking slowly as if holding back for something. Danielle opened her mouth to speak as she watched Ronnie disappear into darkness, but no words came out, she wanted to call out, for Ronnie to stay with her, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Danielle lay alone in the middle of Ronnie's bed, tucked neatly under the covers, allowing sleep to overcome her as she slowly drifted off.

Ronnie sat alone on the made up sofa, thinking, around an hour ago her beautiful daughter, had told her she loved her, she was with her baby, something she never thought she would ever have but why did she feel so alone. She desperately wanted to hold Danielle, so she decided to check to see if she was awake. Ronnie got up from the sofa onto her feet and gently padded along to the bedroom, trying not to make any noise. She popped her around the door checking for signs of life, listening for sound and watching for movement. Nothing was seen and nothing was heard apart from the soft gentle wheezing of Danielle's breathe.

Ronnie made her way over to the bed her daughter so peacefully slept in and slid onto the edge carefully trying not to disturb Danielle. She wriggled down gently, to eye level with Danielle moving in close, wanting to hold her baby, Ronnie lightly wrapped an arm around Danielle's waist under the duvet. Ronnie lay on her side, stroking Danielle's hair softly with her spare hand, listening to the sound of her daughters gentle breath as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling. Feeling the warmth of her daughters body against her own was overwhelming for Ronnie, she began to think about all the things that herself and Danielle could do together and all the things that she would do for Danielle, trying to make up for the lost years they shared between them, for all the things she had missed out on as a mother. Ronnie's thoughts continued as she drifted into sleep with her baby daughter in her arms, where she should be.

**thanks for reading, please review if possible and sorry if it doesnt make any sense, i'm half asleep typing it up so there may be a few errors. thanks love charlotte xx**


	18. A Long Day Ahead

**Hey folks, sorry its been a ong time since i last updated, i'm just finding it really hard to fit the time in to type up my story, but i promise i will try my best to try and update as much as i can. Thanks for reviewing my previous chapter for those that did, please review if possible, i like to know what everyone thinks. so enjoy (hopefully) **

Chapter 18:- A Long Day Ahead

The sun was beating down through the gap in the curtains in Ronnie's flat, the birds singing could be heard early morning, showing signs that today was going to be a beautiful day.

Danielle twitched slightly, as the beam of light, shining between the curtains, hit her face, her eyes flickered open after feeling the weight of feeling someone else's arm wrapped around her. Ronnie lay beside her, head level with Danielle, fast asleep. Danielle couldn't help but smile at the sight infront of her, Ronnie was so beautiful, she looked so peaceful when she slept. Her glowing blonde hair lay naturally flowing over the pillow, her rosy pink lips lightly pouted and her head resting on her one hand as the other was wrapped around Danielle's waist protectively.

Danielle hadn't gone to sleep with Ronnie there, so why was she there now? Maybe Ronnie had felt the same way as Danielle had and wanted to fall asleep with her daughter close, for the first time. Not that Danielle minded, she liked the fact, that Ronnie had came in, in the night and wrapped an arm protectively around her. Danielle liked the warmth of her mothers body close to her, she liked the scent of her mothers skin and clothes lingering in her nose and she liked the closeness that they shared at that moment.

Danielle wriggled gently closer into Ronnie's body and wrapped her own arm carefully around Ronnie's waist, trying not to wake her, she just wanted to lay in her mothers arms as close to her as possible. As Danielle lay there watching her mother sleep, she thought about the future that herself and Ronnie would share, just as Ronnie had done the night before. Danielle watched as Ronnie yawned gently, snapping her eyes open, fixing her gaze automatically with Danielle's. 'Oh God', Ronnie hadn't meant to have been there when Danielle woke up, was Danielle annoyed? Did she mind Ronnie being there? Ronnie's face dropped , she felt the weight of Danielle's arm around her waist and smiled lovingly at her daughter, Danielle was in close to Ronnie and had her arm around her, of course she didn't mind Ronnie being there. Both stared lovingly into each others eyes when Ronnie spoke "my beautiful baby girl" Danielle's smile widened, she had never classed herself as beautiful, not even pretty at that, but now the most beautiful woman in her world, was telling Danielle that she herself was beautiful. Danielle squeezed Ronnie tightly, then loosened her grip, moving herself closer into Ronnie, wishing she could stay here forever.

Feeling safe in her mother's arms, Danielle decided she needed to know more about her, even the small little things, so she decided to start with small things, the first little thing that popped into her head, she would ask. "Ronnie?", Ronnie twitched nervously, what was Danielle going to say? "yes? sweetie" Ronnie replied cautiously. "What's your favourite colour?" Danielle knew it was a stupid question, but wanted to know every last detail, it was the little things that mattered afterall. "I like black" Ronnie stated looking a little confused from Danielle's question, Danielle let out a little giggle, "black, that's a bit gloomy isn't it?" Ronnie herself laughed slightly "ok haha, I like purple too, infact no I love purple...what about you?" Ronnie returned the question, also wanting to know every last detail about her daughter. "erm... I like blue, yellow, pink and green, I don't have one favourite colour, I have loads" Danielle explained as Ronnie watched Danielle fascinated. Ronnie thought about the day ahead, of course she wanted to spend it with Danielle, but did Danielle want to spend it with her? They seemed so happy and close, but Ronnie couldn't help but feel scared, there was a chance that no matter how much she tried to keep Danielle close , she would end up slipping away, leaving Ronnie alone longing for her daughter once again.

"Danielle, sweetie, what are you doing today?" Ronnie asked stroking Danielle's hair out of her face, "well, I have the day off, so I thought maybe if you weren't working, we could do something together... if you wanted that is" Danielle explained nervously, what if Ronnie didn't want to spend the day with her, before Danielle's thoughts continued, Ronnie interrupted "of course I want to sweetie, I was going to ask you the same thing", Danielle smiled at Ronnie "thanks, I just didn't think you'd want to", Ronnie squeezed Danielle close with one arm, "don't be silly, I couldn't think of anything better, spending the day with my beautiful daughter, so what would you like to do sweetie?" Ronnie asked placing a kiss on Danielle's cheek mid-sentence. "I don't mind as long as it's with you" answered smiling at Ronnie, "thanks, well we have to go see Roxy and Amy at some point, but otherwise the day is ours" Ronnie explained to Danielle, watching Danielle's face light up at the mention of Amy, Amy was the closest Danielle had to family in the Mitchell's in the past months, she was grateful for her company. Danielle smiled, nodding over at Ronnie in agreement.

"I'm going to make breakfast sweetie, you stay here and I'll bring it through" Ronnie told Danielle, she didn't want to leave Danielle, but wanted to be a 'proper' mother to Danielle, she needed to make sure she ate properly. Danielle's face dropped after taking in what Ronnie had said, she knew Ronnie would only be in the other room and would be coming back, she just didn't want to be pulled out from their hug. Danielle nodded, flashing a false smile, trying to hide the upset in her face. Ronnie gave Danielle a squeeze, and gently planted two kisses on each of her cheeks, one on her forehead, then one on her nose. She pulled herself away from Danielle and slid out of the bed, tucking the duvet in around her daughters body before turning away to exit the room. Danielle watched as Ronnie turned away from her and disappear from the room, she couldn't help but feel her heart sink. Ronnie filled up the kettle, switching it on, she pulled out two mugs and put four slices of bread into the toaster.

Danielle lay alone, once again, boredom and loneliness surrounded her, she felt like crying, Ronnie had only gone into a different room but she felt like she'd been abandoned. Danielle pulled back the covers and hung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her feet softly on the floor, she carefully tip-toed over the other side of the room, where her bag lay propped up in the corner. Getting onto her knee's, Danielle opened her bag and began to search through, after a couple of minutes, she pulled out a pale blue fluffy dressing gown, she neatly tucked the rest of her clothes back into her bag, then zipped it up.

Danielle stood up and slipped her dressing gown on over her shoulders and tightened the strings around her waist, covering the nightie below. Danielle made her way to the door quietly exiting the room, she made her way along the hallway and stopped outside the kitchen. Ronnie was busy frying bacon sausage and eggs in several different pans, she knew she was doing too much food and Danielle would probably only eat a little bit, but she wanted to make it special for them both, plus there was the fact that Danielle had absolutely no idea what Danielle liked. Danielle stood watching Ronnie, push the piles of food onto plates, she was too busy too even notice Danielle was there, Danielle made no effort to make herself noticed, she just stood watching Ronnie making a fuss over breakfast, blowing her fringe up out of her eyes, as it dropped over her face.

Ronnie turned to see Danielle hovering in the doorway smiling at her "hey you, I thought I was bringing breakfast to you" she spoke letting out a little laugh at the end. Danielle broke her gaze and looked down at her hands and fiddled with them uncomfortably. "yeah, it's kinda lonely without you, sorry" she spoke quietly, her nerves around Ronnie were back, at that moment she couldn't look Ronnie in the eye, scared she may burst into tears. Ronnie picked up on Danielle's nervousness and spoke quickly trying not to leave too much of a gap in silence between them "hey, its ok, no need to apologise, it's lonely without you too" Ronnie made her way over to Danielle and pulled her into a hug. She was right it was lonely for her, without her newly found daughter, as soon as she had left Danielle alone earlier on in the bedroom, she just wanted to run back in grabbing hold of Danielle and never letting go.

Both broke from their hug at the same time, Ronnie pushed Danielle's hair out of her face and pulled out a chair from under the dining table "right, breakfast" Ronnie stated soothingly as Danielle sat down, pulling the chair in underneath her. Ronnie sat down opposite and watched as Danielle looked cautiously at the food infront of her eyes, "erm, there's a lot of food here, Ronnie" she spoke carefully trying not to upset Ronnie. Ronnie nodded looking down at the piles of food that lay on the table below, allowing her hair to cover her face "i didn't know, what you liked, so I just did everything I had" Ronnie stated, forcing back the tears as she spoke, it was shameful to admit that she barely knew anything about her nineteen year old daughter.

Danielle reached out across the table and placed her hand over Ronnie's "well there's plenty of time to find out" Danielle spoke boldly, crunching on a piece of toast. Ronnie nodded, shaking the hair out of her face, revealing very glassed over eyes, she flashed a smile over to Danielle, showing her that she was fine and tucked into her breakfast as did Danielle, they needed a big breakfast now as they had a long day ahead.

**Thanks for reading, please, please review x **


	19. Awkwardness

**Thanks for everyone's reviews, they mean a lot, really hope you enjoy, please R n R.**

Chapter 19:- Awkwardness

After breakfast Ronnie and Danielle were showered, changed and making their way out of the flat, linked arm in arm, on their way to the Vic after deciding to go and see Roxy and Amy first.

Walking past the club and through the market, mother and daughter were getting awkward glances from passers by and market holders, but both Ronnie and Danielle couldn't stop smiling, this was their first full day together and they were going to tell people that Ronnie was Danielle's mother. Now walking through the centre of the market, making their way towards the square, Stacey came out of the café carrying two cups of tea. She spotted Ronnie and Danielle coming through the market and stopped right infront of them, blocking their path. "Hey Stace" Danielle spoke cautiously, still unaware of where she stood with Stacey, after the argument from the previous evening. "Hey, is that it, your late, I had to get Nan to help me open up" Stacey stated watching Danielle's and Ronnie's faces drop, Ronnie stood like a spare part, unsure of what to say. "What?, Stace I thought today was my day off" Danielle said quietly, as if she'd just been punched in the stomach, just then, Stacey burst into laughter, "cool it Dan, I'm kidding, the look on yours two's faces, picture!, but don't forget you're working tomorrow" Stacey explained still laughing and turned away walking back to her stall, handing Mo a cup of tea. "Alright?" Ronnie asked Danielle, noticing her awkwardness as her body had come to a halt with no signs of movement. Danielle blinked "yes, sorry" Danielle stated as both began walking again, as they walked past Stacey's stall Danielle kept her eyes fixed straight ahead, daring herself not to even glance in Stacey's direction.

Ronnie and Danielle stopped outside the big red doors of the side entrance at the Vic, "Come on then sweetie" Ronnie spoke soothingly to Danielle, she unlinked her arm from Danielle's and grabbed onto her hand, gently giving Danielle a reassuring squeeze. Danielle looked down at their now entwined fingers and smiled up at Ronnie, nodding softly, giving her permission to go on. Danielle told herself she had nothing to worry about it was only Roxy and she had Ronnie at her side, she would look out for Danielle, right?.

Ronnie pushed open the door and led Danielle through, into an almost empty pub. There was a middle aged couple sitting at a table in the corner, Tracey stood behind the bar, polishing glasses, waiting for customers to serve. Ronnie nodded over to Tracey and led Danielle through to the back of the Vic and up the stairs, ever so often giving Danielle's hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring her that everything would be ok. Reaching the top of the stairs both stopped, Ronnie turned to face Danielle pulling her into a quick hug. Smiling down at her daughter, she slowly pushed her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "OK?" Ronnie asked Danielle releasing her from her warm embrace, "OK" Danielle said, nodding, smiling up at her mother, she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, causing Ronnie to Smile warmly, pushing her fears away.

Ronnie led Danielle through towards the living room, where Roxy was sitting feeding Amy, As Ronnie pushed open the door, Roxy looked up to face her "hey" Ronnie spoke softly watching as Amy gulped down the milk she was being fed. Roxy removed the bottle from Amy's mouth, placed it on the table and pulled Amy round over her shoulder, rubbing back softly, allowing Amy to release soft gentle burps. Roxy looked up at Ronnie and grinned "well, well, Ronnie Mitchell, I was starting to forget what you looked like" she spoke with a sarcastic tone. Ronnie grinned back down at her younger sister "Oh haha" Ronnie pushed open the door fully, stepping in, guiding Danielle in along with her. Roxy smiled at Danielle, she shot a glance down at the couples entwined fingers and found her eyes fixated. A confused look spread across Roxy's face, Why was Danielle with Ronnie?, the last she'd heard Ronnie hated Danielle. Why were they holding hands?. Ronnie noticed Roxy's shocked expression and stepped closer to her, allowing Danielle to follow, Danielle's fingers tightened around Ronnie's hand, watching Roxy's continuously changing expression. Danielle didn't know where to look, looking around the room, anywhere that wasn't Roxy, she finally fixed her eyes down on her shoes.

Roxy's frown turned into a grin "Oh Ron, what's all this then? is there something you aren't telling me?" Both Ronnie's and Danielle's mouths dropped open looking almost Identical to one another, shocked at what Roxy was suggesting. Ronnie shot Roxy a death stare, "ROXY!" she exclaimed a little too highly, Roxy's face changed back to confusion. Ronnie's face was full of anger, she couldn't believe that Roxy could even suggest anything of

that nature was going on between mother and daughter. Danielle let out a little giggle, she finally understood what it must have looked like to Roxy, not knowing who Danielle was. Ronnie turned to face Danielle, the smile on her face, shined out from all angles, this was her daughter, this was her smile, both perfect. Just looking at Danielle cooled down Ronnie's mood, forming a smile to spread across her face.

Ronnie pulled her eyes away from her daughter and turned to face Roxy again, who sat still looking confused, cradling baby Amy as she drifted of to sleep. "Right, so, erm... Danielle, beautiful Danielle here is my daughter, Rox, she's my Amy" Ronnie spoke rather excitedly, she liked the sound of that 'Danielle, her daughter'. Roxy's jaw dropped, eyes focusing on Danielle, Danielle's eyes were all sparkly, she was smiling up at Ronnie, the resemblance was uncanny. "What?" Roxy spoke quietly still confused, Ronnie's smile spread as she rolled her eyes "Roxy, seriously, Danielle's my baby" Ronnie told Roxy placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder squeezing her softly. Roxy shook her head in disbelief "yes, but, she can't be, Dad told you your daughter had died, she died in the bath, he wouldn't just lie, why would he lie Ronnie?" Roxy spoke quietly standing up, carefully with Amy in her arms, allowing a tear to fall down her face, she headed towards the door "I don't know Rox, I'd like to ask him that myself, but he's not here is he?, and right now that doesn't matter, all that matters is i got my baby back" Ronnie told Roxy, pouring her heart into her words as she spoke, she wanted to let both Danielle and Roxy how much her baby meant to her, and no-one else mattered. "Right" Roxy nodded leaving the room. Ronnie and Danielle looked at each other slightly confused, embracing in a warm hug.

Ronnie and Danielle were interrupted by Roxy's voice "well, don't I get a hug!" she exclaimed teary eyed, grinning at them both. Danielle smiled over at Roxy "sure" Danielle said happily before walking over and pulling Roxy into a hug. Ronnie watched on smiling arms hanging loosely by her sides, after a couple of minutes Danielle and Roxy separated, both sitting down on the sofa together, leaving Ronnie still standing alone, nothing was meant of it, but she felt pushed out.

Roxy broke the awkward silence "so how long have you known then Ron?, I mean Danielle you've been living here months" Roxy asked. Danielle looked down at her hands fidgeting with her fingers, her hands were empty without Ronnie's, she felt uncomfortable, under Roxy's gaze. She wished she could've told Ronnie earlier, she just wasn't strong enough to face her until yesterday. Ronnie walked over to the window, looking out down onto the Square. "Yesterday, I found out Yesterday" Ronnie spoke softly, watching all the people rush past on the street below. Roxy looked over at Danielle, her hair was covering her face, as her head hung down, looking down at her hands, "And you didn't think to say anything sooner Dan" Roxy questioned, Ronnie's head snapped round looking at Roxy with a shocked expression on her face.

Danielle gulped, what was she going to do, all eyes were on her, she stood up sharply, bolting for the door, "I have to go, sorry Ronnie" she rushed as she dashed out the room leaving Ronnie standing alone still by the window shocked, she glanced at Roxy who's face was full of guilt "I gotta go after her" Ronnie explained quickly as she too bolted for the door. Danielle ran down the stairs, through the Vic and out the nearest door. The Vic was slowly starting to fill, but no one even noticed Danielle dash out, she stopped outside breathing for air, she walked quickly towards the park, Just as Ronnie came bursting out of the pub doors out into the open, Where would Danielle have gone?

**Thanks for Reading, Next chapters all R n D, a well needed heart to heart. Please Please Review if possible, the more reviews i get i shall update as soon as possible.**


	20. Things That Need Saying

**Hey Everyone, latest chapter is up, I hope you all like it, Thanks to those that reviewed my previous chapter, also I would really appreciate reviews for this chapter. I have noticed that my reviews have decreased for my previous several chapters, so I think either my story is now completely pants and is not liked enough to be reviewed or some just dont read it, I don't know. I'd just really like to know what people think or ways that I can improve, or even things you'd like to see in future chapters. Anyway please R'n'R thanks for reading Charlotte x**

Chapter 20:-Things that need saying

Ronnie looked around scanning for a place Danielle could have gone, her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it would pop out of her chest any second, THINK!! THINK!! she thought to herself over and over, she had no idea where Danielle liked to go when she was down and wanted to get away from everything, get away from Ronnie. Ronnie turned scanning The Square for sight of Danielle, her eyes locked on a blonde head disappearing into the distance of the direction of the park, she felt her feet carrying her in the direction of the park, in a speed Ronnie hadn't remembered ever using, carrying her so fast, she could trip any minute, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get to Danielle, there was so many things that Ronnie needed to say to Danielle, things that had to be said.

Reaching the park Ronnie stopped, it was empty apart from a small blonde figure sitting on the swing. Danielle was slowly pushing the swing with her feet, clutching onto the chains either side, head hanging down, hair covering her eyes. Ronnie carefully walked over, trying not to be heard, she gently sat down on the swing beside Danielle. "I'm sorry" Danielle spoke softly, Ronnie was unable to see her daughters face as her hair was covering it but she could tell by the cracking in Danielle's voice that she had obviously been crying, Ronnie felt uncomfortable she didn't know how to comfort her daughter, she just wanted to grab Danielle, hold her baby and never let go, telling her everything would be ok, but things weren't that simple, she didn't want to push Danielle, one wrong move and Danielle would be out of her life for ever. "Don't you dare say that!, don't you ever say that, you have nothing to be sorry for" Ronnie spoke softly, but a little angered that Danielle was apologising, reaching over, slowly brushing the back of Danielle's hair with her hand. "No but I have, Roxy's right I should have told you sooner, just let me explain, please?" Danielle told Ronnie, she wanted Ronnie to hear what she had to say."Sure sweetie, but you don't have to OK?, I'll understand" Ronnie said trying not to pressure Danielle into anything she didn't want to do. This was going to be so painful to hear but it's what her daughter wanted, she owed it to Danielle to listen, no matter how much it pained her.

Danielle sat on the swing, gently pushing with her feet whilst she looked down at her shoes, "No really, I want to" Danielle insisted not lifting her head, to make eye contact with Ronnie, her eyes lay focussed on the ground. Ronnie nodded allowing Danielle to speak, she then felt daft, Danielle couldn't see her head to know that she was nodding "yes OK" she said quickly, trying to not to leave too big a gap in the silence between them. Danielle knew this would be upsetting for both her and Ronnie, but Ronnie needed to hear it, if she didn't like it she'd just have to suck it up and take it, Danielle needed to let it all out, seven months of rejection and longing was about to come out. "So when I first arrived I didn't really know where to find you, I didn't know my way around, I'd been told you'd be at the Vic but after a couple of days I realised you wasn't there, on my first day here I got talking to Stacey and she gave me a job on the stall, I did originally go to the Vic, but Roxy said no 'cause I had no experience, anyway it must have been about a week maybe two before I first saw you, you were on your bike going past the Square, I thought you looked amazing on it, but Stacey said you were just like a big kid showing off" Danielle stopped quickly, she didn't know if she'd hurt Ronnie's feelings, which didn't go unnoticed by Ronnie, who let out a little giggle "well Stacey, never did like me much anyway" Ronnie said in a cheery voice, trying to show Danielle that she wasn't hurt by what she had said.

"Right, so anyway, I got a Job in the Vic cleaning, and I didn't see you much after that, I think I saw you a couple of times in the Vic and the Club, The first time I ever spoke to you, I was so happy 'cause you knew my name, then you asked me to get your letters, which was a bit strange, but I did it anyway, and of course that went wrong 'cause your Dad caught me, he went mad at me and then you said 'I thought I could trust her but I was wrong' which I was slightly upset about, but I tried to not let it bother me" Danielle explained allowing the tears to fall freely down her cheeks carrying her make-up with them.

"I'm so sorry" Ronnie spoke softly but slightly croaky as if she were about to cry, or already had been crying, tears were welling in her eyes, she was trying her best to hold them back, but not seceding very well as every now and then one escaped freely flowing down her cheek.

Danielle shook her head and began to speak again "Then your Dad made me take one of your letters, he used to really scare me, well you found out and went mental at me when I was on the Stall, you really lost it, I hadn't ever seen you so angry before that. Stacey told me to forget it, you weren't worth it, but I was really upset so I ran back to the Slater's I locked myself in the Kitchen, lay on the floor and cried into my locket" Danielle explained between sobs towards the end, tears were now flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks as were Ronnie's. Ronnie couldn't bear it, hearing that she'd caused her daughter so much pain, her daughter lay alone crying because of her, all the heart-ache Danielle suffered was because of her, Danielle had changed as a person because of her. Ronnie removed herself from the swing and knelt down infront of Danielle "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry baby" Ronnie sobbed over and over, pulling her daughter into a hug, crying into her hair, Danielle wrapped her arms around Ronnie's back and lay her head onto her mothers shoulder. "I wanted to get to know you first and for you to know me, to like me. I tried so many times to tell you, but every time I got close you pushed me away. At Christmas I was so alone, I was gonna go back to Telford but I decided to stay here instead, I just wanted someone to love me, you said I wasn't lonely, I was just independent, I sent you card and you ripped it up practically, infront of me" Danielle clung tighter to Ronnie, the more she thought it about it, the more painful memories came flooding back, ones she'd tried so hard to forget, but she needed to let them out, holding them in just hurt her more and she needed to explain to Ronnie how she felt.

Ronnie didn't know what to say, hearing about Danielle's suffering, the suffering she herself had caused hurt her, it was like someone was continuously stabbing at her heart with a knife. " I'd had an argument with Stacey I'd worked for you in the club when I was supposed to be watching Jean and I wasn't there she threw a blanket over the heater and it burned, Stacey then kicked me out, there was the interview, I really felt like we had a connection, but...well you know how that ended, that day I found out I was pregnant, I slept rough for a couple of nights, it was one of the worst times of my life and I was alone" Danielle explained trying to hold back her tears, wanting to show Ronnie she was strong, but she wanted Ronnie to know exactly what she had went through. It wasn't that she wanted to upset Ronnie or to make her suffer, she just wanted her to understand what she had been through and that no matter how much she tried to forget she could remember these times like they were just yesterday. Ronnie's tears spilled down her face onto her daughters shoulder. "I'm so sorry baby, if I'd have known, I know it's not an excuse, I don't have the right to treat anyone like that and I hate myself for it" Ronnie explained forcing back the tears, trying not to seem weak infront of her daughter.

Danielle ignored Ronnie's words and continued "Then you let me stay, I was so happy yet so scared, you came with me to the clinic and held my hand, after that I had it all planned out, we were going to go for a meal and I was going to tell you. But you cancelled on me, you told me your life would have been better if you'd had an abortion, I was so alone, I just wanted my mum" Danielle sobbed continuously into Ronnie's shoulder, clinging tighter as she spoke, too afraid to let go incase Ronnie disappeared ashamed of her daughter for everything she'd done. "I...don't think...think I...I can do it...Ronnie...It hurts too much" Danielle explained through her tears letting her emotions spill out without control.

Ronnie hugged her daughter back tightly, "it's ok sweetie, I know it hurts, it hurts me to know that I've done this to you, that I've caused you so much pain, and if I could take it all back I would, you don't have to talk about it, I understand" Ronnie explained letting Danielle know a small deal of how Ronnie felt. "No Ronnie, I don't think I can do this...us, thinking about it all hurts too much, before I came here I didn't even know such pain was possible, to be made to feel like your nothing" Danielle spoke in a calm quiet voice without looking at Ronnie, pulling away as she spoke. Ronnie let out a little sob, but stopped quickly trying to hide the fact that she was deeply wounded. Ronnie gently placed her hands on her daughters cheeks and softly pulled her head up to make eye contact, Danielle's eyes were red and blotchy, this was her little girl, yet she'd caused her so much heart-ache, she just wanted to let her daughter to know that she was truly sorry. "Dani baby, If I could take all this pain away from you I would, but I can't I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you, I know it's going to take time, but I'm willing to wait, I'll do anything for you, I love you more than you could imagine, I'll do whatever makes you happy, I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm always here for you" Ronnie explained eyes wide with fear, tears continuously flowing down her face showing no signs of stopping. Ronnie knew things would never be that easy, she was disgusted with herself that she'd caused anyone let alone her daughter so much pain, she'd practically destroyed her life. She wanted her daughter more than anything, she would do anything to be with her, but you never get what you wish for and for sure this was going to be a bumpy ride.

**Hit the big green button Y :P**


	21. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 21:- Whatever It Takes

The sun was settling between the clouds, it wasn't a hot day but it was sunny and there was no sign of rain. It was approaching dinnertime in Albert square, the market was emptying and the Café and Vic were slowly filling up with people on their lunch breaks. Across the square was silent all that could be heard was the swinging doors of the Vic and the odd scuffle of feet as someone occasionally made their way along the market or across the Square.

Danielle Jones was still sitting on the swing, her head hanging down looking at hers and her newly found mothers hands entwined in her lap, Danielle's hair was covering her face and every now and then a little sniffle escaped Danielle's nose as she tried to hold back the tears. Ronnie Mitchell was knelt down in front of Danielle on the hard wood chipped ground, she held Danielle's hands in her own rubbing Danielle's knuckles with her thumbs to try to calm her daughter. Tears ran uncontrollably down Ronnie's face but no sound escaped her lips. Everything Ronnie ever wanted was right infront of her yet it felt so out of reach.

Danielle gently lifted her head to make eye contact with Ronnie, she shook her hair freely out of her face and locked her gaze with Ronnie's, her mother looked so hurt, no matter how much Ronnie tried to hide it, the pain, hurt and thought of rejection were still lingering in her tear-stained bloodshot eyes, now she finally understood how Danielle must have felt for the previous seven or eight months. "I'm sorry Ronnie. I do want this. More than anything, It's just so hard, I can't help but remember every word you ever said to me. I know you didn't know and I'm sorry. It's just you made it seem like you hated me. Every time I look at you there's something in the back of my mind telling me that you still hate me and I'm sorry." Danielle explained stumbling over her words, tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes raw with emotion.

Ronnie smiled weakly at Danielle, "oh Dani, baby i don't hate you. I've never truly hated you, i constantly pushed you away, i was scared you were getting too close. Don't you ever be sorry, it's all my fault. I want it so much too but i don't want to cause you anymore pain than i already have, so i'm willing to wait, Whatever it takes sweetie" Ronnie said gently, brushing the loose hair from Danielle's eyes then slowly running the back of her hand down her daughters cheek. Danielle smiled timidly raising her hand to her mothers cheek, mirroring her image, she placed her hand warmly over Ronnie's cheek, her face was so hot yet so cold at the same time, it was as if by touching Ronnie it burned her skin yet Ronnie's face was so cold. "But what if i decide to leave and go h... back to my Dad" Danielle asked shyly breaking eye contact with Ronnie, she didn't intend on going home, as cruel as it sounded she just wanted to hear how Ronnie would react, would she let Danielle go or put up a fight for her daughter? Ronnie's body stiffened, silent tears escaped her eyes, "Danielle, if that's what you truly want then i will understand" Ronnie spoke softly her voice cracking up as she lowered her head trying to reconnect eye contact with Danielle.

Danielle removed her hand from Ronnie's face as if she'd been burned, allowing both hands to grip onto the sides of the swing she spoke "wouldn't you even care?" Danielle snapped coldly watching Ronnie's expression change, Ronnie was actually just going to let Danielle walk out of her life for good, without a fight. "What?!, Danielle of course I'd care, you mean everything to me. No matter how much it hurts me for you to leave me, I'd let you go. Whatever it takes to make you happy, if i had to spend the rest of my life growing old and alone, it wouldn't matter to me. As long as you were safe and happy then I'd be happy. If you really love someone you have to let them go" Ronnie spoke calmly stroking Danielle's hair with her right hand. The thought of Danielle leaving her, was eating away at Ronnie from the inside, no matter how much she tried to push it away or convince herself that Danielle would never leave her, the idea was still there in the back of her mind eating away at her. Now Danielle was talking about leaving, Ronnie just wanted to cling onto her daughter and never let her leave her side, she wanted to fight for Danielle and tell her that she was the only thing she lived for now, without Danielle there wasn't much keeping Ronnie in Walford, everyone else had someone. So Ronnie would do whatever it took to keep Danielle as close as possible, by fighting for Danielle, she felt she would only push her further away.

Danielle felt herself smiling inside, Ronnie was telling her she would give up her own happiness for Danielle's, it was now as if Ronnie truly cared, but Danielle couldn't help but feel guilty, she had no intention on leaving, she had built too much of a home up in Walford, she only wanted to see how Ronnie felt about Danielle leaving. As much as Danielle was expecting Ronnie to put up a fight and demand she didn't go, Ronnie's words were everything she wanted to hear, needed to hear and more. "Thank you. but Ronnie what do you want me to do?" Danielle asked nervously establishing eye contact with her mother, looking deep into her sparkling beautiful blue eyes. Ronnie was lost in Danielle's eyes, her thoughts turning to mush as Danielle looked deep into her eyes, Ronnie brought herself to, lifting a hand and placing it over her heart, she spoke "Danielle. I want nothing more than to be here for you. To be everything you want me to be. To be a proper mother to you. To be someone you confide in. Someone you tell everything to. I want to get to know you, to know every last detail. What you've done in your life, the bad moments and the good, first word, first missing tooth, first crush, first boyfriend, first day of school, first job. There's so much i want to know about you Danielle. Most of all i just want you to let me take care of you, for you to be my baby." Ronnie said calmly as tears fell freely from her eyes, flooding her cheeks, dropping endlessly onto her top soaking the fabric.

Danielle smiled at Ronnie softly reaching out she placed her hand in Ronnie's and spoke gently allowing fresh tears to fall "i want to be your baby" there was nothing more that Danielle wanted, she only needed to know that this was truly what Ronnie wanted, hearing Ronnie speak like that made her heart leap from her chest, she could feel her happiness and excitement build up deep within her chest. Ronnie grinned a smile spreading from ear to ear revealing her glistening, pearly white teeth. She sniffled deeply and leapt forward wrapping her arms around her daughter, knocking Danielle cleanly off the swing, Ronnie's heart leapt into her mouth as she saw her daughter fall backwards, she reached out quickly placing her hands just in time around the back of Danielle's head as they both ended up in a heap on the floor. Danielle smiled brightly letting out a small laugh at the fact that they were both lying on the cold hard floor, memory number one. Being knocked off a swing by her mother, as they both lay smiling uncontrollably as they rolled around on the floor. Danielle was unable to move as Ronnie had one arm wrapped around the back of her head, the other draped gently over her chest and a leg hooked around Danielle's.

Ronnie let out a nervous gentle laugh as Danielle's giggle's started to fade, as much as she wanted to lay there with her daughter, Ronnie figured she was probably crushing Danielle and it wasn't really the right place to be lying with Danielle. Ronnie released her grip from Danielle and un-entwined herself from her daughter before pulling herself off the ground. Ronnie smiled down at Danielle who looked so sweet lying alone on the wood chipped ground leave's sticking in her hair with slightly red cheeks, flushed with embarrassment. Ronnie giggled lowering her arm for Danielle to help her up "come on baby" she spoke gently as Danielle gratefully excepted Ronnie's hand and pulled her self form the ground. Ronnie giggled slightly as she picked dried leaves from Danielle's hair, causing Danielle's cheeks to redden even more, "awww Dani your so cute when your embarrassed" Ronnie teased brushing Danielle's cheek with the palm of her hand. Danielle looked up at Ronnie locking eyes with her as she brushed herself down, "hey. It's your fault I ended up on the floor" Danielle protested trying to give reason for her embarrassment.

Ronnie looked away guiltily "right. I know. I'm sorry" she sighed turning her head to watch a little old man shuffle by without a care in the world. Danielle smiled watching Ronnie's eyes drift by, she slowly stepped forward, slipping her hand gently into Ronnie's as the ground beneath her feet crunched with movement. Ronnie turned her head to face Danielle, who's eyes were locked onto her mother's face. Danielle's hazel eyes now held a new sparkle, a happy sparkle. Ronnie smiled widely stepping towards the entrance of the park to lead them both out. "Ronnie?" Danielle asked following behind Ronnie out of the small playground. Ronnie came to a halt turning her head sharply reconnecting eye contact with Danielle "yeah?" she asked nervously feeling Danielle's hand tighten around her own. Danielle pushed Ronnie slightly forward, urging her to carry on. "I was thinking, I really want this to work. But there's so much history here..." Ronnie's heart lurched forward as Danielle spoke carefully trying to tip-toe around Ronnie, it sounded like doubts as if she were having second thoughts, she nodded lightly feeling her body tense up allowing Danielle to carry on "...I think it would be easier if we were to start fresh. Forget about the past. I know it won't be easy to forget but I'd really like to try" Danielle said quietly as they walked along the path from the playground and out onto The Square.

Ronnie smiled slightly "Dani, that's perfect. fresh start for both of us" she spoke boldly, so proud of her daughter, Danielle was right it wouldn't be easy but it was worth a shot. Ronnie would do anything for her daughter, the fact that Danielle still wanted Ronnie after she had talked about the way Ronnie had treated her was overwhelming. She was so pleased that they were going to start fresh and try and forget all the horrible memories and look to the future.

**Hey sorry it took so long to update been really busy the past week, so hardly used my laptop. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed it means a lot. hope you liked this chapter letme know what you think, please Review if possible :-) charlotte xx**


	22. Gossip And Rumours

Chapter 22:- Gossip and Rumours

Ronnie and Danielle were now making their way towards the Café hand in hand, they had decided upon Ian's for lunch as it was closest to them. Ronnie and Danielle came to a halt outside the Café, Ronnie gave Danielle a reassuring smile before squeezing her hand gently and letting go. Ronnie and Danielle entered the Café, everyone in it stopped still and turned to look at the strange couple that had entered, it was still pretty busy even though lunch time was coming to an end. Ian was behind the till serving and Jane was wiping down the tables as people left. "Carry On" Ronnie said boldly, she knew people would have been talking but this was ridiculous. She could feel Danielle move closer into her side as more eyes looked up, but much to Danielle's surprise as soon as Ronnie had made her command, everyone returned to their lunches, chatting away amongst each other.

Danielle sat at a small table in the corner of the Café, Ronnie sat down opposite and smiled over at her daughter who picked up a menu. "They'll find something else to gossip about eventually" Ronnie explained giving Danielle a reassuring smile as she fidgeted nervously under the eyes of others. "I know. I just wish they'd hurry up about it. I don't see why everyone has to stick there noses in" Danielle sighed, raising her voice a little at the end, causing a few listeners to snap their heads away in embarrassment.

Ian had taken their orders and shuffled back to the till, whispering something over to Jane. Ronnie and Danielle had both settled on a cup of tea and a cheese and salad sandwich, neither that really hungry. "So Dani what was it like in Telford?" Ronnie questioned wanting to know more about her daughter and the place she grew up. Danielle smiled over at Ronnie "It's nice. Peaceful. Nothing like here. There isn't a great deal to do. There's a big cinema and a great Ice Rink but not much else" Danielle answered quietly, just loud enough for only Ronnie to hear. Ian came over with the tea's and sandwiches taking as long as possible to place them on the table on the hope that he might catch a glimpse of their conversation. "Thanks" Danielle said smiling up at Ian as he stalked off a little disappointed that he hadn't heard anything.

Ronnie watched as Danielle thanked Ian, she always had such kind manners, something that Ronnie was grateful to Danielle's foster parents for, they had brought Danielle up to be respectful to others. "So what did you have a lot of friends?" Ronnie asked curiously watching Danielle pick at the corner of her sandwich. Danielle looked up and locked eyes with Ronnie as she spoke "I had a horse when i was younger, so i had a friend, where i used to ride. But then i just kind of gave up on it as i got older so we lost contact. I didn't have lots of friends at school, i was always the odd, quiet girl so i sort of got left out a lot of stuff. But in my last years of school I had three brilliant girlfriends we were like the outcast group, but we didn't care, we had each other" Danielle smiled happily to herself "I still speak to them now, occasionally" she finished, as Ronnie watched her daughter fascinated.

Ronnie smiled happily over at Danielle whilst taking a sip from her tea "sounds nice" Ronnie stated thinking about what Danielle had just said, she didn't have many friends in Walford either, she only had Stacey as far as Ronnie knew, but it was nice to know that Danielle had, had a happy childhood in her small group of friends. Danielle nodded over at Ronnie who's eyes were still focussed on Danielle. Ronnie removed herself from the seat and looked down at Danielle "just popping to the toilet" she said smiling, straightening out her top before placing a gentle hand on Danielle's shoulder and walking off towards the bathroom.

Shortly after Ronnie had left Danielle alone, Ian came over towards Danielle, wiping down the table next to where she was sat. Jane watched over curiously as she remembered she'd only just done that. Ian plonked himself down in Ronnie's now empty seat, causing Danielle to look up at him in shock. "So come on. Everyone's dying to know what's going on with you two?" Ian asked gingerly. Danielle's jaw dropped, Ian certainly didn't beat around the bush. "Well it's no one's buisness" Danielle said coldly standing strong. Ian's grin faded at Danielle's words "so there's definitely something going on?" Ian asked pushing Danielle further for more information, Danielle quickly glanced over to the toilet's door and then back at Ian who still sat opposite "so what if there is?" Danielle mumbled trying to sound confident. "Heard all sorts of rumours 'bout you two. It'd be nice just to put people straight" Ian said innocently. Danielle sighed "yeah and i bet you started half of them" Danielle spoke in a sarcastic tone, 'why can't people just leave us alone?' she thought to herself. Ian opened his mouth to say something, but snapped his mouth as he turned to see Jane staring at him in a disapproving way, as if saying 'leave the poor girl in peace'.

Ronnie came out of the bathroom looking straight over at Danielle, she spotted Ian in her seat, with a very flustered looking Danielle sitting opposite. Ronnie approached the pair and stood next to Ian looking down on him. Ian looked up with his usual Cheshire grin smirk, his reaction changed quickly realising Ronnie was less than impressed "R..." he stuttered quickly jumping up from his chair. Danielle smiled up at Ronnie, now seaming more relaxed that she didn't have to deal with Ian alone. "Can i help you with anything Ian?" Ronnie asked smiling over at Ian who was now stood next to her. "N...No" he stuttered again quickly turning and shuffling of back to the counter.

Ronnie slipped down into the empty seat and smiled over at Danielle "what did he want?" Ronnie asked curiously in a soft caring voice. Danielle returned the smile "not much, usual Ian fishing for gossip. He wanted to know what's going on with us two 'cause everyone's dying to know. Apparently there's loads of rumours going round 'bout us" Danielle explained sighing at the end, bored of gossipers already and it was only their first full day together as mother and daughter. Ronnie turned to face Ian who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze whilst being lectured about being nosey by Jane. "What did you say?" Ronnie asked running her finger around the edge of the tea cup. Danielle watched Ronnie do this and smiled to herself "erm...i told him that it was no-ones business and he probably started half the rumours himself" Danielle sniggered focusing her eyes on Ronnie's teacup. "Yeah typical Ian. I think people may find out eventually anyway" Ronnie admitted looking up at Danielle, was Danielle ashamed to tell people that Ronnie was her mother? Mind you Ronnie couldn't blame her, she was ashamed of herself right now.

Shortly after Ronnie paid Ian and herself and Danielle had left the Café as soon as they had finished eating, something about Danielle feeling uncomfortable after constantly getting eyeballed by Ian. Ronnie and Danielle joined hands and walked off happily in the direction of the Square.

**Hey everyone Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed so far, your Reviews mean sooo much to me and I am truly grateful. I hope everyone's enjoying my story. please review if possible sorry if there's spelling mistakes my spell checker doesn't work and I myself aren't that great at spelling. This chapter is kinda short but i promise i'll do an extra long one next :D read this bit below !!!!!**

**_Oh BTW did evryone hear about the Danielle Jones shrine at the BBC ?? Classic I love it!! Well done to those that did it (if you ever read this, which i doubt lol) you certainly put a smile on my face. And i so hope it isn't moved :D in memory of Danielle Jones "GONE, BUT NOT FORGOTTEN" i dedicate this chapter to you (even though fictional and everything) you gave us all something to write about. _**

**_Love Charlotte xx_**


	23. Talk Of The Square

Chapter 23:- Talk Of The Square

Ronnie and Danielle entered the Vic, the same silence had occurred that had earlier in the Café, everyone stopped still and watched them both enter, Ronnie and Danielle made their way over to the bar where Roxy stood pulling pints for Garry and Minty. "Be with you in a minute Ron" Roxy said placing two beers on the bar. "£4.80 please" Roxy asked watching Minty pull a five pound note from his wallet. "keep the change" Minty grumbled as he handed over the note and walked away after picking up his pint sitting down at a near by table. "Ignore him girlfriend troubles" Garry laughed picking up his pint, turning to join Minty stopping next to Danielle "Oh hi Dan" he said smiling at her "erm hi" Danielle said nervously slightly embarrassed. Garry smiled again and left the three women standing alone as he joined Minty at a table. Danielle turned to face Ronnie and Roxy who both were watching Danielle with confused expressions. "What was all that about?" Roxy asked with a smirk on her face, Danielle's cheeks turned redder as she nervously pushed her hair back and looked down at her hands "nothing he was just being polite" Danielle said smiling nervously over to Ronnie who stood by her side. She snapped her head up quickly looking at Roxy not giving either Ronnie or Roxy chance to reply to her previous statement "Anyway, i wanted to apologise for running out on you earlier" Danielle said quickly, smiling to Roxy. "Forget 'bout it, i'm sure you had your reasons" Roxy said in a soft calming voice.

Ronnie and Danielle sat down on bar stools at the edge of the bar, whilst Roxy went off to serve another customer. After about five minutes Roxy returned to the pair with a huge grin spread from ear to ear "You'll never guess what I've just heard" Roxy said cheerily, speaking so confidently. "Apparently you two are talk of the Square" Roxy added quickly not giving either chance to reply. "So i've heard" Danielle said sighing, 'she sounds so much like Ronnie' Roxy thought to herself, watching Danielle turn to look around the pub at every staring at them. "Everyone has different ideas to who you are Dan. Apparently some think you're another cousin, some say long lost sister and worst of all, Ron you're gonna laugh at this one, a couple of people have got it into their head's that you two are yunno lovers" Roxy spluttered falling into fits of laughter, causing a red looking Danielle to giggle too, which soon sent Ronnie into fits of laughter attracting attention from most of the people in the Vic.

"So what can i get you two to drink?" Roxy asked admiring her nails, once all three had calmed down from their laughter and everyone had settled back down to their drinks, Ronnie and Danielle looked at each other then back at Roxy "just a orange juice please" Danielle said politely causing Ronnie to smile over at Danielle, she was so proud she could've cried Danielle was a well-mannered, attractive, smart, young woman. "Me too please Rox" Ronnie told her younger sister who raised her eyebrows at Ronnie "Well i never...Ron what happened to vodka?" Ronnie shot Roxy a look "Roxy! you make me sound like such an alky!" Ronnie said blankly. No one understood that Ronnie only drank to take away the pain, the loss of her child. Now most of that pain had been taken away, she had her baby back.

Danielle watched as Ronnie and Roxy argued about one and others drinking habits, Danielle thought they got along really well, everything that had happened between them in the past between them had been forgotten, they were Danielle's family, she was a part of them, she was a part of Ronnie. So why did she feel like such an outcast?  
As the Vic got busier as it approached the end of the working day, Roxy pulled Ronnie into helping behind the bar. Tracey had gone home early, complaining of all the symptoms of swine flu, so Roxy had practically kicked her out the door not wanting Amy to be infected, leaving Roxy alone behind the bar. Danielle had volunteered to watch Amy, while Ronnie and Roxy worked the bar.

Danielle was so natural with Amy, she sang to Amy whilst cradling her in her arms watching the beautiful baby fall asleep, her little eyelids flickered shut. Danielle lowered her head and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead, she sat back comfortably into the sofa and held the sleeping baby in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy was serving a customer whilst Ronnie was leaning against the bar sipping a glass of orange juice, staring into space, "So where's Dan staying?" Roxy asked Ronnie watching her down the last bit of her drink. Ronnie said nothing and continued staring into space "Hellooooo? Earth to Ronnie" Roxy said waving her hand infront of Ronnie's eyes, Ronnie's head snapped up "Oh sorry, what did you say Rox?" Ronnie asked standing up straight. "Where's Dan staying?" Roxy asked again, Rolling her eyes a Ronnie, "erm...i'm not sure really, she stayed at mine last night, but i'm not sure if she's staying again or wants to go back to Stacey's" Ronnie replied sighing, she just wanted her daughter to stay with her. "Has she mentioned wanting to go back to Stacey's?" Roxy asked adjusting her top to reveal more of her chest. "Well no, but she hasn't said she wanted to stay either" Ronnie answered fidgeting with her hands. "Well she's not going to is she Ron, knowing Danielle she'll be too nervous to ask you if she can stay incase you say no, so she'll wait for you to ask her" Roxy said smiling, turning away to serve a customer. "But that's just it Rox i _don't_ know her. Thanks Rox, i'm gonna go up" Ronnie said over to her sister, who simply smiled and nodded turning back to flirt with a group of men that sat at the end of the bar.

Ronnie slowly tip-toed up the stairs trying to make as least noise as possible. She reached the front room and pushed the door open slightly, sliding her head round the door to see Danielle sitting peacefully with a sleeping Amy in her arms, they looked so peaceful together. Ronnie watched Danielle and smiled pushing the door open further she stepped into the room causing Danielle to turn her head and smile, she raised a hand that had been softly stroking Amy's hair and placed it gently onto her lips, informing Ronnie to be quiet. Ronnie's smile spread as she pushed the door gently shut behind her, she walked over to the sofa and sat closely next to Danielle.

Danielle carefully placed Amy into Ronnie's arms trying not to disturb her and stood up leaving Ronnie looking up at her daughter confused. "I'm just going to use the bathroom" Danielle mouthed at Ronnie pointing towards the door, Ronnie turned her head to watch Danielle exit the room, her eyes lay focussed on that spot for the next couple of minutes.

Ronnie returned her gaze to the baby in her arms and sat watching Amy for a minute, she loved Amy but Amy always brought sadness to Ronnie she reminded her of all the things she had missed out on with her Amy, the time she missed with Danielle. She also reminded her of her sisters betrayal with Jack, the only man she thought she could seriously ever love in her life at the moment, yet at the same time she hated him for sleeping with her sister. Ronnie carefully stood up holding Amy gently in her arms, she walked out of the front room and into Roxy's bedroom. One half of the room held a cot with toys, teddy's, nappies and baby clothes. Amy's half. The other half was Roxy's, it was hardly clean there were clothes and make-up flung everywhere. Ronnie had the sudden urge to tidy up she hated mess but resisted when she heard the toilet flush. Ronnie placed Amy gently down in her cot, tucking the blanket around her small body. She gently ran her hand across her niece's cheek, smiling down at her she stood up and walked away, pulling the door shut behind her, leaving Amy alone in the bedroom.

Danielle entered the front room again, finding it empty, 'where were Ronnie and Amy?' Danielle questioned in her head. Straight away her thoughts were answered as Ronnie softly placed both hands on Danielle's shoulders from behind and kissed the top of her hair. Danielle smiled to herself walking slowly towards the sofa. She stopped infront of it, as Ronnie removed her warm hands from Danielle's shoulders. Ronnie sat roughly in the middle and patted the seat next to her signing for Danielle to sit down. Danielle gladly accepted the invitation and sat down close to Ronnie leaning her head on her mothers shoulder taking in the scent of her perfume. Ronnie lifted her arm carefully trying not to let Danielle's head fall and wrapped it lovingly around Danielle's shoulder, pulling her in close, as Danielle pressed her head gently against Ronnie's chest.

The two could have sat there for ever. All they needed at that moment was there with each other. Ronnie still felt like it was a dream, she didn't think it was possible that she could be so happy, she didn't feel as if she deserved it after everything that had happened in the past. And Danielle was still coming to terms with the confidence and strength she had discovered in herself, the side Ronnie brought out in her. The comfortable silence was broken by the sound of Ronnie's voice "Dani, sweetie, you remember yesterday when i said you could stay the night?" Ronnie asked nervously not knowing how to approach the topic of sleeping arrangements with Danielle. Danielle's body tensed up, she moved slowly away from Ronnie sitting up straight, her lip quivered slightly as she spoke "you...you...erm...you want me to leave?" she stated nervously not sure herself whether it was a question or a statement. Ronnie smiled and placed a hand on Danielle's cheek "No no of course not sweetie. I wouldn't ever ask you to leave. Erm...i was wondering maybe you might stay...i wasn't sure if you'd want to go back to Stacey's" Ronnie answered nervously. How could Danielle think she wanted her to leave?

Danielle's face lit up, this was the smile to die for. "I'd love to stay, i mean if your sure" Danielle answered smiling brightly. "Of course i'm sure, i wouldn't love anything more" Ronnie informed Danielle pulling her into a tight embrace. Mother and daughter sat there once again in each others arms.

**Hey :D thanks to everyone who has previously reviewed, your reviews mean a lot to me. i hope you like this chapter please please Read and Review :D  
couple of things firstly I'd like this to dedicate this chapter to Samantha Womack, my thoughts are with you and your family at such a difficult time.  
Secondly i'm sooo sorry for the gap between updates, my computer is driving me mad, i have the dreaded blue screen so my computer wont let me acess normal mode so i'm having to type this up in safe mode, which doesnt have half the stuff normal does :S i havent got a clue what to do so i'm sorry if my updates are a little bit behind for the next couple of weeks i will try my best to update when i can. i did promise myself i'd do a double update for passing my gcse's but that may not happen yet :( sorry again and sorry for the longgg boring comment. please review :D **


	24. The Mitchell Attitude

Chapter 24:- The Mitchell Attitude

A couple of hours later Ronnie and Danielle were sat at a small table in the corner of the Vic each slowly sipping Vodka and Coke, Roxy had demanded they had a "proper" drink to celebrate Danielle's return into their lives, which of course Ronnie couldn't object to, it needed celebrating, Danielle was all Ronnie ever wanted and now she had her.

Ronnie watched Danielle's eyes flicker from person to person as she slowly took a sip from her glass. "You know were being watched don't you?" Danielle said giggling slightly. "I know, looks like were definitely are the topic of the day, we can go if it bothers you" Ronnie suggested smiling. Danielle smiled over at Ronnie, connecting her own hazel eyes with Ronnie's sparkling blue "No, no I'm fine. It's quite funny actually" Danielle said letting out another giggle, turning her eyes back to the others that watched them. "Right" Ronnie said now beginning to laugh. Danielle edged closer to Ronnie, she removed her gaze from the surrounding area and focused on Ronnie. Ronnie smiled realising Danielle was watching her, just at that moment a piece of Danielle's hair fell loosely infront of her face, straight away Ronnie's hand flew up and tucked it neatly behind Danielle's ear, Danielle smiled and looked away at all the shocked faces in the Vic. Sending Danielle into fits of laughter "did you see their faces? Priceless!" Danielle spluttered between laughs. Ronnie let out a little giggle as she watched Danielle laughing, she looked so happy. Ronnie looked at the bar where Roxy stood laughing too, taking a glance around the Vic Ronnie noticed that now almost everyone's eyes were on them.

Danielle was still laughing, clutching her stomach, it was now hurting to laugh, but she couldn't stop. Just then Jack walked over and sat down on the stool opposite Ronnie and Danielle. "Hey Ron, Danielle" Jack said looking at Ronnie, everything about her was perfect in his eyes, he still found himself some nights dreaming about her. He still loved her and he knew deep down, hidden away somewhere there was still love for him too. Ronnie smiled at him and spoke "Hi Jack, Danielle here is away with the hyena's at the moment" Ronnie giggled watching Danielle try to calm her laughs, which was proving unsuccessful at the minute, but she reached up and gave Jack a little wave anyway to show that she was listening, then nudged Ronnie with the same hand. "Hey!" Ronnie exclaimed nudging Danielle back gently.

Jack watched watched as the pair giggled between each other, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Ronnie so happy, she was even more beautiful when she smiled. "Anyway... Ron, I need you to come to the club tomorrow, there's a heap of stuff that could do with your autograph" Jack said flashing her a dazzling smile, Ronnie smiled back widely "Right yes, I was only there yesterday, but I was going to come in anyway as Danielle's working, so I was going to come and check the place hadn't fallen apart without me" Ronnie replied watching Jack loosen up his tie.

Danielle stood up after finally catching her breath from laughing continuously for the past ten minutes, "right...erm...I'll leave you two to it, same again Ronnie?" Danielle spoke gently picking up the two now empty glasses from the table. "Yes please, sweetie" Ronnie nodded watching Danielle smile and turn to face Jack "Jack?" she asked. "No thanks Danielle, I'm going in a minute" Jack said looking up at Danielle, she was the spit of Ronnie. Danielle nodded and turned round walking off to the bar.

"So how's it going Ron?" Jack asked nervously watching Ronnie as her eyes followed Danielle across the room. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled brightly "Brilliant. I'm still in shock, I just can't believe she's mine" Ronnie said a hint of excitement in her voice. Jack smiled "I'm happy for you Ron, you deserve to be happy" he explained locking eyes with Ronnie "Thanks Jack" Ronnie replied, without even realising she began to fidget with the locket around her neck. "Anyway Ron, better get back to the club" Jack stated breaking eye contact to get up "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah, bye Jack, see you tomorrow" Ronnie said watching Jack nod and leave. Her eyes became fixated with the back of Danielle's head who was saying something to Roxy which had obviously made her blush.

"They seem to get along really well" Danielle nodded over to Ronnie and Jack arriving at the bar. "Yeah I guess" Roxy mumbled pouring herself a drink trying to hide the pang of jealousy in her voice. "So anyway, how are you two doing?" Roxy asked changing the subject quickly, Danielle smiled "good...really good I think" Danielle said unsure of a correct answer, things were going well for her but she was unsure of how Ronnie felt towards the whole situation. Danielle glanced back at Ronnie noticing Jack stand to leave, she turned her head back to Roxy. "That's good, but don't jump into anything yet, it's still early days" Roxy said passing Danielle the drinks. Danielle's eyes met with Roxy's "what do you mean?" Danielle snapped, watching Roxy flinch at her harsh tone. "I'm just saying it's still early, you can't expect everything to be perfect, things may not turn out the way you expect, after all you have been apart for nearly twenty years" Roxy explained looking away from Danielle's sharp stir. "Don't you think I know that Roxy! Why won't nobody give us a chance. I think now is about the time when you're supposed to be happy for Ronnie, not try and put down her daughter!" Danielle hissed across the bar, trying not to give anyone else the satisfaction of hearing their conversation. Grabbing the drinks of the bar, Danielle stormed off leaving a very red faced open mouthed Roxy standing alone at the bar.

Danielle slammed the drinks down on the table, spilling them slightly, she sat down next to Ronnie and sighed loudly. "Careful" Ronnie said gently placing beer mats underneath their drinks, "Dani are you ok?" Ronnie asked concerned turning to face Danielle. "Can we go after this drink please?" Danielle asked watching everyone's eyes hover on the pair yet again, making her even angrier. "Yeah sure. Sweetie whatever you want" Ronnie stated watching Danielle's eyes flick through the crowds of people. "Dani what's wrong?" Ronnie asked anxiously, placing a hand on Danielle's knee. Danielle glanced down at the hand, it was just a simple gesture yet it meant so much. Ronnie picked up on Danielle's eyes as they burned through her hand, thinking this annoyed her daughter she removed it gently, causing Danielle to quickly reach out and grab it, holding it in her own. Both smiled at each other as they were now linking hands, the touch of Ronnie soothed Danielle as her bubbling anger melted away. "I just don't see why everyone's gotta be so negative about us? Why does everyone automatically think it's going to turn out badly?" Danielle explained sighing as she spoke looking down at her own and her mothers entwined fingers.

Ronnie lifted Danielle's chin up and looked into her eyes "baby it doesn't matter what other people think, as long as your happy... who said what anyway?" Ronnie asked just loud enough for only Danielle to hear, she could see the sadness in Danielle's eyes and it broke her heart, she wasn't supposed to feel sad about the situation. Danielle tightened her fingers around Ronnie's hand "well Stacey said that things probably wont work out 'cause you're a Mitchell you're programmed to hurt people and she doesn't trust you. Roxy also said that things may not work out and I shouldn't expect things to be perfect and now everyone's watching us, it's like no-one round here can live their lives without sticking their noses in" Danielle explained sighing. Ronnie felt her hand burn as Danielle let go, she watched her gulp down the last of her drink. "Can we go now?" Danielle asked standing picking up her bag from the chair. Ronnie shot up abruptly standing "yes of course" she said quickly grabbing her coat and bag, following Danielle out of the Vic leaving half the pub stirring on with confused expressions and without even saying bye to her younger sister.

Once outside Ronnie pulled on her coat and slid her bag over her shoulder, Danielle waited for Ronnie to ready herself, then held out her hand, which Ronnie gladly took without a second thought. "The two people we expect to be happy for us aren't, why are they like that Ronnie?" Danielle asked anxiously, looking up at Ronnie as they walked through the deserted market. "I don't know baby, maybe they don't want us both to be happy with someone other than themselves" Ronnie explained quietly, pulling Danielle in closer as they walked. Danielle stopped still, causing Ronnie to stop too "I think you're right maybe they're scared of losing us... I don't think I'd ever be able to leave Stacey, we've been through too much together" Danielle spoke softly looking down at the ground, she looked up at Ronnie who was now standing opposite, watching Danielle nervously. Danielle loosed Ronnie's hand whilst locking eyes, Ronnie's face dropped as she looked down at her now empty hand. Danielle leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Ronnie's back much to Ronnie's surprise, but instantly she found her own arms wrapped around her daughter securely "what's this for?" Ronnie asked smiling to herself. "I don't think I could loose you either, you only found out yesterday yet I don't know what I'd do if you left me" Danielle stuttered allowing tears to slowly fall from her eyes. Both were standing in the center of the empty market, Ronnie rubbed Danielle's back soothingly "hey baby, I'm not going anywhere, ok? Just remember that no matter what happens, I will_ never_ leave you" Ronnie whispered soothingly into her daughters ear.

Both were now walking hand in hand, "So Dani, what would you like to eat, I suspect your hungry but I don't have enough into cook. So what you say we get take-out? Chinese, Indian, pizza or chips? My treat" Ronnie asked gently smiling over at Danielle. Walking out of the Market, past the chippy, Danielle stopped "I vote chips as been as were here but only if we can have curry sauce" Danielle grinned cheekily. Ronnie smiled "I was going to say the same thing, chips aren't chips without curry sauce" opening the door of the chip shop for Danielle to step into "totally" Danielle replied stepping inside.

The shop was empty apart from Ian sitting on a stool behind the counter, he looked up smiling realising who had entered, "ah Ronnie and Danielle, still together I see. Care to shed a bit of light on the situation" Ian said smiling gingerly. Ronnie sighed "Really Ian we only came here for food. Not to be hassled but if your just digging for gossip I think we'll go somewhere else" Ronnie said turning to face Danielle ushering her towards the door, their movements were stopped by Ian's voice "No. No wait, what can I get you?" he called cautiously "erm...two portions of chips with curry sauce please Ian" Ronnie asked turning to Danielle for reassurance, Danielle nodded in response and edged closer to Ronnie's side. Ian picked up on their closeness while portioning out the chips and spoke "so don't you want to know what people think?" he asked raising his eyebrows to Ronnie. Before Ronnie had chance to reply Danielle was straight in "let me guess I'm Ronnie's cousin, maybe a long lost sister or maybe, just maybe we're dating. Right?" Danielle said grinning at Ian gesturing to Ronnie as she spoke. Ian's mouth dropped open watching Danielle giggle slightly as he wrapped up the chips, tapping in the till Ian sighed "£3.40 please". Ronnie pulled out her purse and handed him a five pound note. Ian opened the till collecting Ronnie's change, he handed it over also placing the packages into a carrier bag. "Well?" Ian asked handing the carrier bag over the counter, "well Ian you can all carry on gossip amongst yourselves as we don't really care what any of you think and by the way your all so far off the mark" Danielle explained walking towards the door, Ronnie slid the bag onto her arm and followed Danielle towards the door. "You know what, I reckon your family, I reckon you're a Mitchell too you've got the attitude, but good luck to ya. Where there's a Mitchell, heartaches not far 'round the corner" Ian called after them as they left the shop, Ronnie slammed the door as they left turning back to give him a dark look through the glass as the walked away.

Ronnie and Danielle walked back to the flat in silence, Ronnie unlocked the door flicking the light switch as she entered, she held the door open for Danielle locking it as her little girl made her way up the stairs. Ronnie felt so guilty Ian was right, there's always heartache where there's a Mitchell concerned and Danielle of all people knew that.

Danielle sat at the table unwrapping the chips as Ronnie got out two glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge. She sat opposite her daughter and began pouring the wine, Danielle pushed a bag towards Ronnie as Ronnie handed her a glass of wine. Danielle pushed the chair back and stood up "Where are your forks?" she asked opening the nearest draw. Ronnie watched Danielle hover in the middle of the kitchen not knowing where to look and not sure if she should look, this wasn't her house as much as she wanted it to be, everything belonged to Ronnie. "erm...third draw left from the sink" Ronnie answered pointing as she spoke "oh right Thanks" Danielle said handing Ronnie a fork, "thanks sweetie".

Both sat eating and sipping slowly at their wine, hardly anything had been said between the pair since their encounter with Ian Beale. Ronnie stopped eating and spoke watching Danielle eat "Dani Ian's right you know" she explained quietly watching Danielle head snap up at the sound of her voice. "What about the attitude or heartache?" Danielle smiled as she took a sip from her wine. Ronnie pushed a loose strand of hair back "both..." she smiled "...heartache surrounds us, but you had to find out the hard way" Ronnie sighed watching Danielle push her own hair back and sigh "look I really really don't care what Ian thinks. I thought we agreed not to talk about the past" Danielle said calmly to Ronnie looking into her eyes. Ronnie smiled "right ok, I'm sorry. I'm just scared" she admitted, looking down at the food below her eyes. Danielle watched Ronnie's reaction "scared?" she asked hesitantly as Ronnie poked through her food with a fork. Danielle watched curiously. Ronnie's expression was unreadable, Danielle hated this. After everything that was happening between them, why was Ronnie still so guarded? Why did she still feel the need to hide her true emotions?

Ronnie wiped a fallen tear from her cheek "I'm scared. That you're going to leave me, you're going to realise your better off without me and go home. I'm scared I'm going to lose my baby" she explained through a cracking voice, bowing her head , her loose blonde hair fell over her face as tears splashed uncontrollably on the chip paper below. Ronnie quickly snapped her hand up and swiped at her face, wiping the tears away continuously "I'm sorry Dani, I'm not normally like this, I just don't know how I could live if I lost you now" Ronnie explained breathing deeply through every word. Ronnie was being honest if she lost Danielle now her life truly wouldn't be worth living, her baby was everything, losing Danielle again would be like losing her heart and soul she would just be an empty shell full of emptiness.

Danielle shuffled her chair around the table next to Ronnie's and wrapped her arm around her mothers back. She had no idea how to comfort Ronnie but would give it a shot anyway, she hated seeing Ronnie cry. "Hey. Come on Ronnie. Please don't cry. I'm not going to leave you ok. Now please just stop crying" Danielle said soothingly rubbing Ronnie's back with one hand and wiping away her own eyes quickly before her own tears fell.

Ronnie gave a final rub at her eyes and lifted her head to face Danielle, Danielle pushed Ronnie's hair back and smiled, Ronnie's eyes were wide and bloodshot. Ronnie smiled at her daughter apologetically "I'm sorry sweetie I'm just being daft" Ronnie explained letting out an uncomfortable laugh, just to show Danielle she was ok. She leant forward and ran a hand over Danielle's cheek softly pulling her daughter into a warm embrace "thank you Dani. I love you sooo much" Ronnie whispered into Danielle's ear. Danielle felt the warm tickle of Ronnie's breathe on her ear and returned the hug "I love you too". Mother and Daughter sat wrapped together tightly in the center of the kitchen for what seemed like forever but still that wouldn't be long enough.

**Hey readers, extra long chapter as been as i haven't updated in what seems like forever, sorry about that, i think everyone's probably given up on my story by now. Thanks to everyone that Reviewed previously, your reviews mean more than you could imagine. So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R :D  
love charlotte xx**


	25. Who's Been Sleeping In Your Bed?

Chapter 25:- Who's been sleeping in your bed?

Ronnie and Danielle sat cuddled up together on Ronnie's sofa infront of the television, Danielle had insisted on picking a DVD for them to watch, deciding on 'Mama Mia' from Danielle's own personal favourite DVD collection from her bag.

Danielle sat eyes focused on the television, with Ronnie's arms wrapped around her and her head lay on her Mother's shoulder. "Ronnie?" Danielle spoke gently not taking her eyes from the television, "yeah sweetie?" Ronnie replied kissing her daughters soft hair. "Why do you think your Dad told you I was dead?" Danielle asked sternly not shifting the slightest under Ronnie's arms. Ronnie tightened her grip around Danielle "I don't know sweetie, he wasn't happy with ruining my life once her had to do it for a second time" she whispered into Danielle's ear squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to let emotion overwhelm her yet again. Danielle shifted round to look at Ronnie paying no attention to the cheery singing that was happening in the film "tell me what happened" Danielle said connecting her gaze with Ronnie's. Ronnie smiled uncomfortably down at Danielle and nodded nervously, she hated raking up the past especially when her father was involved. "So at the time I'd gone to fetch Roxy, but I didn't realise she was staying with _him_, she wasn't in so I had to sit and wait for her, in _his_ house, we sat, we argued. It was the first time I'd seen him in such a long time. So much has gone on between us, even looking at the man makes me feel sick. Every time I saw him, he'd do everything he could to crush me." Ronnie breathed deeply wiping away her tears as they fell. Her tears weren't for herself, they were for Danielle, she hated having to talk about her father to Danielle, she didn't deserve to hear what he was like, Mothers were supposed to hide the bad from their daughters, not expose the devil to them.

Danielle placed her hands over Ronnie's and squeezed tightly before loosening her grip, reassuring her mother to go on. Ronnie continued after reassurance from her daughter " But at the time, I told him I hated him for what he'd done to me and for taking you from me. Then I told him I'd dreamt about you every night for nineteen years and not a moment went by when I didn't think about what you were doing or whether you thought about me too. He told me not to bother looking for you, I'd never find you because you were dead. He pinned me to the sofa and ripped of my locket and at that moment part of me was scared at what he'd do to me but the rest didn't care 'cause I was without you and I'd always be without my baby." Tears ran uncontrollably down Ronnie's cheeks as she spoke through shaky breath, holding onto Danielle's arm's pulling her in close. "I'm sure 'he had his reasons' as Roxy puts it but I will _never_ forgive him. Never" Ronnie admitted, squeezing Danielle tighter. Danielle's head shot up and she pulled away from Ronnie's grip, reaching her hand out she wiped the tears from Ronnie's cheeks and spoke "Sorry you squeezed me a little too tightly and you wet my hair with you tears" Danielle giggled brushing down the back of her hair with her hand, sensing Ronnie hurt by Danielle's movement she turned round onto her knee's on the sofa next to Ronnie and leant down wrapping her arm's around her mothers back, Ronnie quickly returned the hug, wrapping her arms securely around Danielle's waist.

Ronnie smiled "Sorry sweetheart. I guess I got carried away" Ronnie sighed breathing in Danielle's scent making her heart melt. "I guess you did, he always gives me the creeps" Danielle said staring blankly at the wall behind Ronnie. Ronnie pulled back slightly giving Danielle a kiss on the cheek and spoke "I think he gives most people the creeps until he wraps them round his finger. That's what he does. Controls people" Ronnie explained rubbing warmly at Danielle's back.

"Anyway. I think we should get you to bed, you look exhausted I'm guessing you have to be up early" Ronnie suggested noticing Danielle yawn into her neck, she pulled Danielle's arms from around her, holding her hands in her own, looking into her daughter's tired looking eyes. Danielle watched Ronnie stand and walk over to the television switching it off "Yeah, Stacey will kill me if I'm late" She replied standing up.

The same events occurred as the previous evening, Ronnie tucked Danielle up in bed again, like a little girl and kissed her goodnight, it may have seemed as if Ronnie was mothering Danielle a little too much as they weren't completely comfortable with each other yet but these were all the things Ronnie had missed out on with her baby when she was younger. She never got the chance to tuck her daughter up in bed and kiss her goodnight, so no matter how old Danielle was it was something Ronnie felt she had to do. Ronnie turned to leave, after saying she'd sleep on the sofa like the previous night, not having the guts to ask her daughter if she could stay just why she fell asleep. Ronnie reached the door and turned to smile at Danielle who was lying in the center of the bed mouth open as if about to speak.

Danielle plucked up all her courage and decided to ask Ronnie to stay with her "will you...erm... stay please...Ronnie" Danielle said quietly stumbling over her words. Ronnie pushed the door shut and made her way over to Danielle, she gently lifted the edge of the blanket and slid neatly onto the edge of the bed "thanks" Danielle said smiling as she turned on her side to face Ronnie. Ronnie smiled back and pushed Danielle's hair back which had fallen behind her ear "no baby thank _you_" Ronnie replied watching Danielle's hazel eyes beam out at her. Both lay there in silence just staring at each other, Danielle smiled warmly and spoke "you know you look so peaceful when you sleep" she stated interrupting the silence. "So I've been told" Ronnie replied smiling lovingly. Danielle's forehead creased as her eyebrows raised "Right. So how many people have seen you sleep" Danielle giggled, as Ronnie's cheeks brightened. "Hey! Not many. I'm not like that" Ronnie defended a little flushed at the thought of Danielle believing her mother slept around. Danielle giggled and raised her hands as if surrendering "ok calm down. I was joking and I didn't suggest you _were_ like _that_" Danielle answered smiling, nudging Ronnie playfully on the arm as she lay next to Danielle. Ronnie smiled back as her cheeks paled to there original colour "right, yes, sorry baby" she nodded squeezing Danielle on the shoulder.

After about ten minutes of studying each other Danielle allowed tiredness to overcome her, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Ronnie stroked Danielle's hair and cheek, she wriggled in closer towards her daughters sleeping body and wrapped a arm securely around her. Ronnie found herself smiling and couldn't stop, Danielle had decided to stay again and told Ronnie she would never leave so early on in their relationship, what wasn't there to smile about. This was happiness.

***************************************************************************

Ronnie's eyes flickered open, the sunlight shon onto the pillow next to her. It was empty. Ronnie was alone in the bed, realising this her head shot up. The room was also empty. In one swift movement Ronnie leapt out of the bed and ran for the door "Danielle!" Ronnie called out desperately, where was her baby? No reply. "Danielle!" she called once again. Still no reply. Ronnie desperately around her flat into the kitchen, there laying on the dining table was a piece of paper and a pen, the paper had been quickly yet neatly scrawled onto.

_**Ronnie**_

_**Didn't want to wake you.**_

_**Gone to work, **_

_**see you later, maybe we could meet for lunch?**_

_**Let me know. **_

_**Dani x**_

Ronnie smiled happily as she held the note. She had forgotten Danielle had to go to work causing her to panic for nothing. Ronnie gently brought the note up to her chest, reading it over and over as she held it in her hands, it was only a small note yet it meant so much. Ronnie gently placed the note down on the table and turned towards the bathroom happily bouncing off for a shower.

* * *

Stacey finished serving a customer and straightened out the clothes on the rail, she turned her attention to Danielle who was standing leaning against another clothes rail, she sighed and walked towards Danielle. Stacey stopped next to Danielle, who didn't even turn to see who was now standing by her side. "Dan, hello?" Stacey said waving a hand infront of Danielle's face. Danielle shook her head as if waking herself up and smiled at Stacey. "Seriously Dan. Wake up, your hardly here and when you are, your in a world of your own" Stacey moaned sighing.

Danielle smiled warmly at Stacey and spoke "sorry Stace, you now have my hundred percent attention" she said flashing Stacey a cheeky grin as she finished speaking. Stacey laughed "right so what is it? What's got you all smiley?" Danielle giggled "nothing Stace. I'm just happy" she said cheerily. Stacey let out an overly keen laugh "yeah. Ok. If you say so...Anyways, how was yesterday with the Ice Queen?" Stacey asked watching Danielle's expression change and her face harden "How many times do I have to tell you! Don't call her that!" Danielle shouted a little too loudly attracting attention from surrounding stall holders. "Alright! Calm down Dan. Force of habit. Can't help it, sorry alright?" Stacey explained smiling shyly at Danielle, placing a hand on her arm. "Right sorry" Danielle apoligised smiling at Stacey, who began unpacking more boxes, whilst Danielle carried on staring into space thinking about her previous evening with Ronnie, how happy she'd been.

* * *

Ronnie was sat at her desk in the office flicking through the pile of paperwork infront of her. Sighing loudly, she pulled out her phone, no new messages, no missed calls, she was officially unloved. Staring at the clock on her phone waiting for it to change 11:05am, Ronnie sat thinking about Danielle, her beautiful teenage daughter. The work infront of her wasn't getting done and all she could think about was the way Danielle smiled, the way she smelt, the way her cute little nose wrinkled up when she yawned, Ronnie was in a world of her own, a happy little Danielle filled world.

Jack entered the office looking over at Ronnie who was staring blankly at her phone, "Mornin' Ron" Jack spoke in a cheery voice shaking Ronnie from her day dream. Ronnie tucked her hair neatly behind her ear and looked up at Jack smiling warmly "hi" she said sweetly before reconnecting her gaze with her phone, clicking the button on the side, lighting up the screen which once again held nothing but the time and a boring background of some sea view somewhere far away she had no idea was. She hadn't heard from Danielle since the note earlier that morning but neither had she contacted Danielle herself maybe Danielle was waiting to hear from Ronnie first, what the hell, why not?. Ronnie slid up the screen on her silver phone and opened a blank message **'Morning Dani, lunch sounds great. What time can you get your break? Love you Ronnie xx' **hesitating slightly over the send button, Ronnie pressed send, before sliding her phone screen back down.

She looked up to find Jack sat at his own desk, head buried in paperwork. Such effort went into one single message, she took time spelling the words correctly, she wasn't going to shorten the time by shortening the words, they had to be correct but Was she being too forward by telling Danielle she loved her over text? What if Danielle had changed her mind about lunch? Ronnie's thoughts were answered instantly by a buzzing in her hand. **'One new message: Danielle' **Ronnie's light on her phone had barely gone out, before it lit up again holding a new message from the name of the one person that made Ronnie's life worth living. Ronnie breathed deeply before opening the message **'Morning I can break at 12:30 is that too early? Love you too Dani xx'** Ronnie smiled reading the text and quickly glanced to find Jack watching her, his face forming a grin. "What?" she pouted watching as Jack's grin widen "anyone special?" he asked chuckling slightly. Ronnie rubbed her head with the back of her phone and smiled brightly "my daughter" she said loudly, proud of the two words that so freely left her mouth. For a split second their eyes connected a special moment was shared before Ronnie quickly looked away back to her phone and began typing a message **'No of course not that's fine. Anytime baby. I'll pick you up from the stall at 12:30 Love you lots Ronnie xxx'** Ronnie smiled closing her phone and placing down on the desk infront of her. Ronnie felt a surge of warmness flow through her heart, she was going for lunch with her baby, nothing at that moment could go wrong, Ronnie felt as though her time shared with her daughter that day would be perfect. She couldn't be more wrong.

**Hey so weird chapter name :P couldn't think of one lol so this is two chapters rolled into one, i hope everyone likes them both :D  
Thanks to R and D fan for getting me to update this and a massive thank you to everyone that has reviewed, they are all so kind and they mean an awful lot to sorry it's taking me forever to update, my hours at college are so much longer and i'm having to travel ages to get there so i don't really get much spare time where i don't have coursework :( thanks again please RnR Charlotte xxx**


	26. Shortlived Happiness?

Chapter 26:- Short-lived Happiness?

Early lunchtime again on Albert Square, the market bustling with people and neighbours heading home for lunch. Ronnie Mitchell was walking through the center of the market, her bag tucked neatly over her shoulder with her shiny blonde hair flowing naturally wavy over her shoulders merging colour with her dark purple shirt. Her face glowed as she held her head high, she was a proud mother of Walford and even though hardly anyone knew no-one could take that away from her. She walked at a casual speed along through the crowds pulling her phone from her jeans to check the time 12:21 she was only a few minutes early but what did it matter, she would wait for Danielle, after all she had already waited nineteen years in her lifetime what was nine minutes.

Ronnie spotted Stacey's stall and craned her head through the crowd to see Danielle happily chatting away to a moving closer Ronnie watched Danielle blush slightly and tuck her hair shyly behind her ear, she was always so cute when she did that. Ronnie stopped at the edge of Stacey's stall as Danielle said bye to the person she was talking to and turned around smiling brightly as she saw Ronnie standing infront of her "oh hi" Danielle said gently approaching Ronnie so that she was now stood by her side, straightening out the clothes on the rail by Ronnie's side. Ronnie smiled watching her daughter proudly "hey, where's Stacey?" she asked looking around, Danielle stood back from the rail, looking up at Ronnie before speaking "she's just gone to the café to get lunch before I "swan off" as she puts it" she said changing her tone slightly when quoting Stacey. Ronnie giggled slightly "oh right ok. So how was your morning, busy much?" Ronnie asked taking a step closer towards her daughter. Danielle opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted from a fast approaching Stacey "She wouldn't know she's been in a world of her own all morning. You'd think once she'd told you Ronnie, she'd stop day dreaming 'bout you but nope it's only made her worse" Stacey laughed placing a coffee and a wrapped sandwich down on a pile of stacked boxes.

Danielle's jaw dropped as her face reddened she turned to face Stacey shocked "Stacey!" she exclaimed annoyed at her friend for embarrassing her so freely in the presence of her mother. How was she supposed to look Ronnie in the eye now? She turned slightly hiding her face under her hair to find Ronnie grinning brightly, could her smile get any bigger? And infact it couldn't, Ronnie was surprised that Danielle too thought about Ronnie when they weren't together. "Oh cool it Dan, seriously you always did have a poor sense of humour, go on have your lunch" Stacey giggled watching Danielle fidget uncomfortably after what had she been said. Danielle span sharply to face Stacey "anything else you want to say about me whilst both myself _and Ronnie _are here 'cause I would seriously think about it first before I murder you in your sleep" Danielle said sharply raising her eyebrows at Stacey whilst untying the money belt from around her waist. Ronnie giggled watching her daughter and her best friend squabble amongst themselves.

Danielle pushed the money belt into Stacey's hand "C'ya later" she sighed before picking up her bag and hooking it neatly over her shoulder. Danielle turned to face Ronnie who was still smiling brightly at Danielle causing her to blush slightly "ready?" Danielle asked quietly connecting eye contact with Ronnie, Ronnie nodded and linked arms with Danielle nodding down at her daughter before flashing a small smile at Stacey.

Heading towards the Vic Ronnie looked down at Danielle and smiled, they were going for a drink first then wherever Danielle wanted for lunch. After what Roxy had said to Danielle the night before Ronnie wanted to speak to Roxy and assure her that Danielle was infact going no-where. Danielle turned and smiled up at Ronnie as she held open the big red door of the Vic to let her daughter through.

Stepping into the Vic Danielle stopped and waited for Ronnie to join her side before walking over to the nearest empty table and sitting down. The Vic was filled with its usual lunch time crowd, the odd person looking over as Danielle and Ronnie sat down at the table, Ronnie sat on the chair close to Danielle and unhooked her bag from her shoulder placing it down on the table infront of them "so what can I get you to drink?" Ronnie asked turning her body on the chair to face Danielle. Danielle smiled over at Ronnie and spoke "just an orange juice please Ronnie" she said politely, scanning the bar to find Roxy leaning over the bar looking deeply into a packet of crisps as she munched on them. Ronnie noticed her daughter's gaze lock on someone or something, she followed Danielle's gaze realising that it was Roxy who'm Danielle was staring at. Ronnie turned her head and smiled at Danielle "it's ok baby, I'll only be a minute" she assured her daughter placing a gentle hand on Danielle's arm soothing her mood instantly.

Ronnie made her way over to the furthest end of the bar where Roxy was perched and stopped on the opposite side of the bar, Roxy noticed Ronnie instantly and pushed the half empty packet of crisps under the bar, smiling a little too keenly towards Ronnie. "I'd like two orange juices and a word please Roxy" Ronnie said calmly flashing a small smile. Roxy nodded quickly and shuffled off along the bar making up the drinks, as Ronnie turned back to face her daughter finding her eyes focused on the two sisters Ronnie smiled warmly reassuring Danielle everything was fine, before turning back quickly to watch Roxy, she didn't want to find her eyes connecting with Danielle's for too long, one look from her daughter made her heart melt but right now she didn't want that to happen, she was spending the moment being mad. Danielle always brightened her mood. "Here you go. Ron look if this is about last night I'm really sorry " Roxy said cautiously placing the drinks down on the bar. "Thank you and I don't think it's me you should be apologising to, is it? Danielle was really upset yesterday. We're trying to build a relationship together but how are we supposed to do that if she's got someone there telling her that we're not going to work." Ronnie explained leaning over the bar hissing quietly at Roxy "Ron I know I'm sorry alright? I don't know what came over me. I'll apologise ok?" Roxy said fidgeting uncomfortably under Ronnie's stare, Ronnie picked up the drinks and sighed looking back at Roxy "Yes well make sure you do. Oh and Roxy try and be nice, this is really hard for her, neither of us needs other people interfering" she said sharply before sighing again and walking off in the direction of her anxious daughter.

"Ok?" Danielle asked nervously as Ronnie sat down next to her. Ronnie smiled brightly and placed her hand under Danielle's chin "everything is fine sweetie" She said calmly looking deeply into her daughters eyes. "Good" Danielle said gently sliding her hand into Ronnie's free hand that lay facing upwards on the chair between them. Ronnie removed her other hand from Danielle's face and shuffled in close by her daughters side, Danielle sighed happily and leant her head against Ronnie's shoulder "do you think anyone's guessed yet?" Danielle asked quietly scanning the pub as the odd drinker glanced over to look at them every now and then. Ronnie stroked Danielle's hand with her fingertips, looking down at her daughter she answered "I'm not sure, I mean they've gotta be pretty stupid, look at us, it isn't hard to work out". Danielle giggled "true. We do look quite alike"

About ten minutes later Roxy walked over with fresh drinks for mother and daughter placing them down on the table, sitting on the stool opposite she smiled over at Ronnie and Danielle, they looked so perfect together, it was unreal her sister the 'ice queen' had changed completely in the last couple of days and she owed it all to Danielle, neither one of the Mitchell sisters had thought it possible to have Ronnie's Amy sat there with them now. "Hey Dan, I just want to apologise for what I said yesterday. I was way out of order and I don't know why I said what I did" Roxy said nervously focusing on Danielle as Ronnie watched Roxy speak from next to her. Danielle smiled warmly "hey forget it, it doesn't matter" she said squeezing Ronnie's hand gently reassuring her that she was fine and that she didn't mind Roxy being there. Roxy breathed out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding "good. Can I just say now that I'm so happy for you both. You've changed my sister so much in the last couple of days Dan, I hardly recognise her. You're both just so perfect together and for each other" Roxy said smiling, constantly flickering her eyes between Ronnie and Danielle. Ronnie smiled warmly over at Roxy mouthing the words 'thank you' before focusing her gaze on her beautiful daughter that sat clinging onto her side. "Thanks Roxy" Danielle said warmly, smiling brightly at Roxy as she squeezed Ronnie gently, this was such a perfect moment, where Danielle felt like nothing could go wrong.

Ronnie lifted Danielle's head from her shoulder carefully and shuffled away gently "I'm just popping to the loo Dan, won't be long" she said standing up as Danielle shuffled awkwardly on the seat "Ronnie?" Danielle said quietly causing Ronnie's head to snap back instantly from where she stood next to the seat she was previously sat in "yeah?" she asked cautiously watching as a smile spread across her daughter's face "erm, you can't take me with you" She giggled not breaking eye contact with her bright blue eyed mother. Ronnie giggled too looking down at their still entwined hands "oh yeah. Right. Sorry, won't be long" she said softly letting go of her daughter's warm hand gently. She smiled at Danielle warmly before picking up her bag off the table and walking away in the direction of the toilets, Danielle watched her mother disappear out of sight and turned her head to face Roxy who was smiling wildly at her. Danielle pushed her hair nervously behind her ear with her now empty hand and smiled cautiously at Roxy.

Roxy smiled eagerly and stood up grabbing Danielle's hands, pulling her up from the chair. "Right come on kiddo" she said brightly as she pulled Danielle away quickly from the table, Danielle pulled back slightly just managing to grab her bag off the table before she was pulled away. Roxy pulled Danielle away and around the outside of the bar to where it lifted up, taking Danielle with her behind it. "What are you doing?" Danielle asked nervously as people standing at the bar focused their eyes on the two blondes. Roxy giggled smiling brightly at Danielle "_I_ madam. Am going to teach you how to pull a pint, I presume you don't know how and after all it's something you're going to need to be able to do" Roxy explained winking at a young male standing on the other side of the bar as Danielle smiled shyly. Roxy pushed Danielle's bag underneath the bar and steered Danielle away infront of one of the close beer taps.

Ronnie walked out from the toilets to see a rather large crowd gathered around the front of the bar all cheering and laughing, to whatever was going on behind the bar. Ronnie pushed through the crowd to the other side of the bar to see Danielle giggling uncontrollably as beer spilled out over her hands from a tap as Roxy passed her another glass laughing lightly whilst fluffing her hair feistily with her free hand. Ronnie smiled wildly watching her daughter's bright eyes flash across the room to connect with hers "Ronnie!" she called waving a beer sodden hand in the air. Ronnie giggled and made her way round the back of the bar to stand next to Danielle "Dani, what are you doing?" Ronnie asked giggling as the beer spurted through the tap once again uncontrolled by the holder of the handle, Danielle focused her eyes down on the glass releasing the handle, she looked up and regained eye contact with a smiling Ronnie before reaching out to wipe her wet hand on Ronnie's arm, giggling hysterically until she notice Ronnie's expression change. Danielle's mouth dried up instantly 'oh god' she'd just wiped beer on Ronnie's shirt.

Ronnie giggled lightly causing Danielle to smile, it was only a shirt, one that Ronnie didn't particularly like infact but even if she did, Danielle was her daughter nothing else mattered. She stood behind Danielle grabbing hold of her daughter's right hand which held a frothy half pint, she carefully tipped it away and placed her free hand over Danielle's left hand. Holding the glass steadily under the tap. Together. Led by Ronnie, mother and daughter pulled an almost perfect pint. Danielle's grin widened before she let out over exaggerated laugh "Ronnie, stop, it's going everywhere. Ronnie!" Danielle said between laughs. Ronnie too giggled looking down at their joint hands as the drink ran over the glass onto their fingers. Everyone in the pub laughed and joked loudly, watching as the three blondes behind the bar, laughed amongst each other uncontrollably as the youngest blonde shrieked out for her mother to stop. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" a cold voice bellowed sending all 'punters' in the pub into a stunned silence. Which was quickly broken by a loud smash as the glass slipped from Danielle's hands sending beer and glass flying everywhere.

**Latest Chapter's up at last! yay! So sorry it took forever to update, college work is seriously uncontollable at the moment, i seriously don't know i'm surviving through it :(.  
Thank you millions to everyone that has reviewed previously! there are too many people to name but you all know who you are, Thanks for those again everyone's reviews are so kind and they mean lots to me.  
So for last chapter i'm sorry i ended it the way i did but all will be revealed over this and the next few chapters, i will update as SOON AS I CAN, but i don't know for definate when that will be. Sorry for rambling, hope you like this chapter please RnR!!!!**


	27. The Crumbling World Around Him

Chapter 27:- The Crumbling World Around Him

Ronnie stepped forward in robot motion her eyes fixed onto Danielle's face, she didn't dare to face the direction from in which the voice came. She gently, but protectively placed one arm round Danielle's back and the other on her arm pulling her back away from the broken glass. Danielle's face was still in the look of shock and horror as the voice spoke again "Veronica. What the hell is going on here?" Archie bellowed pushing his way through the crowd and making his way to the front of the bar, so that he was now stood opposite Ronnie and Danielle, with a silenced Roxy hovering in the background, chewing her nails as she heard her father shout at her older sister. She felt helpless, what was she to do?

Danielle's body stiffened, she stepped back quickly into Ronnie's body, Ronnie did not move, she removed her arm from Danielle's and linked hands quickly with her daughter, adding a gentle to assure her everything was fine even though she herself knew full well it wasn't. Archie didn't appreciate being ignored and shouted again "I'll ask you again Veronica what the hell is going on? And what's the local market mouse doing behind my bar?" he bellowed once again making a few customers jump. Danielle turned quickly to look up at Ronnie with a pleading look in her eye "Danielle it's ok, baby. I'm here" Ronnie said quietly in a soothing tone, tightening her grip on Ronnie's hand which was quickly returned by Danielle. This of course didn't go unnoticed by half of the bar as with it being in complete silence, Ronnie's whisper wasn't as whispered as she'd thought as Archie's expression stiffened as his eye's widened.

"RIGHTཀ EVERYONE OUT PARTIES OVERཀ" Archie shouted angrily, receiving quite a few grumbles and moans from customers as they slowly but surely moved out of the doors. "Come on get a move on" Archie yelled once again hurrying the people along, at the other end of the bar Peggy walked in pulling her bright pink suitcase in along with her, a puzzled expression spread across her face "Archie. where's everyone going?" she asked awkwardly as she turned to face her red faced husband. Archie ignored his wife as he pushed the last few moaning men out of the pub, which was now empty. Ronnie, Danielle, Roxy and Peggy all stood in silence watching and waiting for Archie to speak. Archie turned round to face his eldest daughter "So Veronica, you gonna tell me what the hell's going on?" He asked sharply slamming his fist onto the bar, causing Danielle to jump. Ronnie steered herself and her daughter sideways away from the broken glass and a little further away from Archie, Ronnie could tell her daughter was scared.

Ronnie brought Danielle back close towards her, pulling her in tightly "So _Dad_. You want to know what's going on? Well so do I. Why did you lie to me all this time? Do you seriously hate me that much" Ronnie answered her father's question sharply, sending a look of confusion to spread across his face. "I don't understand V and why the hell is this girl still here?" Archie shouted quickly eyeing up Ronnie and Danielle's tight connection.

Roxy took a deep breath and stepped forward, standing next to her elder sister and niece "Dad how could you do it? Ronnie was right all this time. You are evilཀ" Roxy spat staring darkly at her father. Archie's expression changed once again, his little princess was turning against him. Peggy stepped closer to Archie, she didn't understand what was going on. Her husband and nieces all seemed equally upset and angry and there was the cleaner girl clinging to Ronnie for dear life. Peggy jumped her husband smacked his fist loudly on the bar "will someone tell me what the hell is going onཀ What have you been saying now Veronica" Archie yelled leaning over the bar to hiss in his eldest daughters face sending Danielle to move cowering closer behind the one side of Ronnie. Ronnie gave her daughter a gentle squeeze assuring her that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. Her father wasn't going to come between them again. Peggy broke the uncomfortable minutes silence "yes I would also like to know what's going on" she said in a quiet squeaky tone. Everyone except Archie, who's eyes stayed burning through the side of Danielle's face, turned their attention to Peggy. Ronnie showed a small smile over to her aunt and spoke "Aunty Peg, do you remember I told you I had a daughter when I was very young?" she said calmly keeping her eyes focused on her aunt. Danielle looked up to her mother noticing the tears brim in her eyes.

Peggy's expression became more confused "yes darlin' course I do, she was called Amy" Peggy said in a baffled voice watching as her cleaner looked up at her niece. Ronnie fought back the tears "yes she was, he told me she was d...dead" Ronnie said tightly, stuttering slightly over her last word as small tear brimmed over and flowed down her face. Archie flew his arms in the air "WHAT THE HELL'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH EVERYTHING?ཀ THAT'S IN THE PAST. DEAD AND BURIEDཀ" he demanded making everyone jump once again, his voice wavering, why was Ronnie bringing this up? The answer was nagging him in the back of his mind but he pushed it away, refusing to believe it. "SHUT UPཀ" Ronnie demanded making Danielle jump loosening her grip on Ronnie "HOW DARE YOUཀ How dare you stand there and lie to my face yet againཀ DOES SHE LOOK DEAD TO YOU?ཀ" Ronnie yelled over to Archie gesturing to the small girl that cowered by her side, causing a look of horror to appear on Archie's face.

Standing protectively infront of Danielle, Ronnie sighed, this wasn't getting any easier and she was already _so_ close to losing it today, she wasn't going to allow her daughter to see the old Ronnie return. Her father always brought out the worst in her, many times in the past Danielle had been exposed to an angry, cold Ronnie moments after she had, had an argument with her father. These were the times she'd pushed Danielle away even more, Ronnie wasn't willing to go there again. Archie's face tensed up, he could see his world crumbling around him. His family falling out of his grip. Out of his control. "Are you joking me? Danielle's your daughter. Don't fool yourself Veronicaཀ You can't grab onto the nearest blonde teenager and claim she's yours. She's nothing like youཀ You're weak Veronica but she's just PATHETICཀ" Archie spat eyeing Danielle up and down in disgust.

Ronnie felt herself tense up, she clenched her one fist tightly, looking at her father in disgust, swallowing stiffly. He was no-one to her yet he was still trying to destroy her life. Ronnie breathed deeply and turned to face Danielle, she showed a small smile and placed both hands on her daughters shoulders. "Danielle sweetie, can you do me a massive favour and go check on Amy, then wait for me to come up. I won't be long baby." Ronnie whispered into Danielle's ear ushering her through to the back of the Vic. She pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her hair "I love you so much baby" she muttered into her hair "I won't be long ok? Then we'll go wherever you want for lunch sweetie" Ronnie said warmly as Danielle returned the hug, closing her eyes tightly and sniffing back the tears, trying to hide the fact that she was truly scared from her mother. Ronnie picked up on this and gave one last gentle squeeze before breaking from the hug and placing both her hands on the side's of her daughters face, she leant in and kissed her forehead. "I love you too" Danielle stammered through a cracking voice, before turning to face the stairs. Ronnie placed a gentle hand on Danielle's shoulder, watching nervously as her daughter slowly made her way up the stairs. She waited a moment until she heard the gentle click of the living room door, signing that, that was now where Danielle was. Ronnie breathed deeply before balling her fists and blowing her fringe out of her face.

Walking quickly into the bar she stopped infront of Archie, his tight smug grin as he leant over the bar was the final straw. Ronnie launched at him, swinging her fist quickly, unknown to her own strength as the impact connected with his face sending him flying backwards uncontrollably. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN ཀ" Ronnie yelled, spitting furiously over the bar at him as her anger leaked out. Archie stepped forward, straightening his body up quick, he raised his hand to his mouth touching his split lip carefully. He looked down at his hand, red blood staining his fingers. With a dark look in his eye he looked over the bar at his fuming eldest daughter, she smiled slightly, rubbing her knuckles as the expression on his face changed "YOU LITTLE BITCHཀ YOUR NO MATCH FOR ME GIRL. YOU NEVER WEREཀ" Archie yelled lunging at his eldest daughter with only the bar separating them. Peggy stood at the side, shocked and confused. "You don't scare me. I stopped being scared of you a very long time ago." Ronnie said boldly stepped towards her father, standing against the bar. Archie opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again as Ronnie continued speaking. "At fourteen years old, you dis-owned me. You made my mother leave. And you ripped the most precious thing that I only ever wanted from my arms. My baby was with me for 2hours and 26minutes before you ripped her from my arms. And if that isn't enough 18years later you tell me she's dead. You honestly think there's anything you can do now that would surprise me?" Ronnie said straightening up her body as the odd tear strayed from her eyes. She hated looking weak infront of him but she was right, he'd ruined her. But now she had her baby back and this time he wasn't going to take her from her arms. "And you go within one metre of my daughter again I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do" Ronnie spat quietly, trying not to make too much noise her baby and niece were both sat upstairs, and she didn't want to upset Danielle any further.

Archie straightened up, his Veronica was humiliating him infront of his most loved one's and he wouldn't have it. Roxy noticed his quick movement and stepped next to Ronnie, "Dad just go" she said through a rough, cracking breath. She could hardly bare to look at him right now, after everything he had done to Ronnie, to Danielle. "Roxy. princess?" Archie spoke quietly, pleading. His world was falling apart around him, and there were only to people to blame. His eldest daughter and her daughter and they would both pay.

"No Dad just go. Your not welcome here. Not after what you've done" Roxy said calmly pressing her hand into her elder sisters as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Archie sighed and turned to face Peggy, who was looking at him in disgust. He sighed, shaking his head, he turned back to face Ronnie "this isn't over Veronica. I'll make you and your daughter both pay" he said calmly before walking towards the door and pulling it open before leaving.

Archie's temper was bubbling over, his daughter had humiliated him and ripped away his family and pride within an hour. How dare she?ཀ He was going to make her pay. His daughter had taken everything away he had but money and practically walked away laughing. Danielle was the major cause, if she hadn't have been here then he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. Old. Alone. Done for. He would make them both pay.

**So here's chapter 27!! took me along time but at last it's here!! yay!! so erm i will update as soon as i can but i'm not promising anything :s it also depends if anyone's still reading?  
Where are the Ronnielle stories guy's??? i'm well gutted there are still a few that are updating so thanks to those but come on!! updates!!!! i miss them!! so i kinda thought well i'll do a bit to mine. So if there are people out there reading please Review!!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! R&R guy's!! xx  
**


	28. The Outsider

**A/N: Before Reading you may choose to re-read previous chapter as it has been so long since previous update. **

Chapter 28:- The Outsider

Stepping out onto the grey dry pavement, Archie Mitchell sighed as the big red wooden doors slammed loudly behind him. The sound of his family being shut from his life echoed loudly in his lonely ears, as the mid season air hit his face hard whipping through his short grey tufts.  
Archie sighed and raised a hand to his still bleeding lip. He had ruined her life and now she had ruined his face. Given time both would heal the wound to his lip and the wounds in his eldest daughter's heart. Veronica's more quickly so with the help of his teenage grandchild.

Archie remained on the spot, that was something he both loved and despised about his eldest. Veronica was strong willed, feisty, he believed this as one of the traits that she had inherited through her genes from him. Archie would always be proud of his girls no matter if they refused to believe it or if his pride was taken over by so many different emotions. Veronica was able to care for herself, she doesn't want nor need anything from Archie and this is what he hated, he was unable to control her, compared to Veronica everyone else seemed so easy.

Veronica was such hard work, even from when she was so young, his eldest's mind was constantly working, discovering new ways in which she could help herself rather than others help her. This being one of the reasons as to why he had lost his daughter, Veronica became less dependent on him as a father and it scared Archie more than he could imagine. He wanted, no, needed control. 'Wise beyond her years' he used to say, the thought springing to mind as he adjusted his split lip once again. Straightening out his jacket, Archie sighed for now, he would walk away but this was definitely not over by a long shot. It was control Archie wanted and its control Archie would get. Veronica needed to learn once and for all that Archie wasn't one to be messed with. His eldest and her brat had caused the loss of his family and they would both pay at whatever the cost.

Ronnie looked around at the shocked and confused faces of her sister and Aunt. Roxy stood by her side tears falling heavily and uncontrollably down her warm blushed cheeks from the corners of her shocked yet hardened eyes. Peggy on the other side of the bar stood gripping onto its wooden aged edge, hurt etched over her pale features, she had just arrived home from such a perfect honeymoon with the one man she truly loved to find out he was an evil vindictive liar. Her world had shattered so quickly the earth falling from under her feet as she lost the one man she had truly believed in, loved and worshiped, as had Roxy both mirrored feelings in their heads neither daring to look at each other through fear of recognition and regret.

The two women that had worshiped the ground Archie walked on had realised that he isn't as perfect or innocent as either had made out or truly believed. The hurt and shock both evident to Ronnie as she studied the features of her relatives unsure of what to say to either.

Ronnie rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes and blinked several times before turning to face her younger sister. Clasping tightly in her grip Ronnie held onto the younger siblings hands forcing Roxy to look into her eyes, Ronnie offered a small tight smile and reached up with her left hand to wipe away the warm tears from Roxy's face. Roxy's eyes lay focused on her elder sister's strong defined face, seeking comfort in her misty clue eyes. Peggy watched on her eyes transfixed on Ronnie and Roxy as Ronnie reached up with both hands holding Roxy's face gently between her palms her thumbs gently stroking away the endless tears that flowed from her eyes.

Ronnie cleared her throat as she continued to gently caress her younger sister's face between her hands "Don't cry Rox. Please that man doesn't deserve your tears. I'm sorry" She said honestly, as she stared deep into Roxy's eyes as her tears began to slow. In some ways Ronnie felt no need to apologise to her younger sister but then in others she felt as if this was her fault that her little sister's heart was breaking. Archie had lied and manipulated the people around him continuously but Ronnie felt responsible for encouraging Roxy throwing their dad out.

Although feeling sorry for her younger sister and Aunt she would never regret her actions. Their father hadn't even come close to receiving everything he had deserved for what he had done to both Ronnie and Danielle previously and throughout Ronnie's life and it was no-one's fault really but his own. Ronnie had no reason to feel guilty; Archie had put himself in this position and in doing so had lost out on a family, what used to be _his_ family. A doting wife, two strong independent daughters and two beautiful granddaughters, they would never be his again. He was_ 'The Outsider'_.

As these thoughts flashed through Ronnie's mind she felt a small part of hatred towards her father fade in her mind, the hate was still there, squished right into her brain amongst many other emotions stronger than ever. But her mind told her that Archie had lost, she and her daughter were never truly Archie's to begin with. From the second Archie so cruelly snatched Ronnie's baby daughter from her arms, he stopped being her father and from that moment on he was just a man who had ruined her life. And now at that moment in time Ronnie felt nothing but pity towards the two women that shared the same oxygen, they had lost out on a husband and a dad. Ronnie hadn't lost, she had gained a daughter.

So many emotions ran through Ronnie's head like never before, hate, pity, sadness, pride, happiness and love, so much love, all mixed into one working their way up through Ronnie's brain, and down ripping right through her heart, making her feel uneasy. Her heart had been protected for so long she'd forgotten what it felt like to feel so many different emotions running round in her body, flowing through her blood at the same time. Love overpowering hate and pride overpowering sadness, for the first time Ronnie's life showed a small hint of stability and a very small hint of a settled life. Her beautiful teenage daughter sat just above her head waiting for her mother's return. Her sister and Aunt had seen Archie for the man he truly was behind the perfect picture he painted and he was out of their lives. For now.

**Huge A/N:- 1 Sooo sorry for the lack of updates I believe I always say this but this time I'm like the most sorriest, I don't even thats a word but basically I am like mega Sorry, this is why I'm adding my A/N at the end so that you get the lovely update first before my boring talk. **  
**Secondly I would really love to hear what everyone has to say about this Chapter as I kind of hate it. It's been really hard for me to get back into this story and after reading over and over I begin to question how good the story actually is :s I feel as though my chapters have been quite weak and not really considered planning of any sort and in some what direction the chapter may take the story. **

_**This bits in bold and italics as it's extra important. I'm not too sure what I'm giving off in the last couple of chapters as I just felt really weird about them and wasn't sure whether to scrap them again but then I thought why the hell not just update so here it is! But in the previous chapter I explained a little on how Archie was feeling, this chapter extends on that and towards the end talks about Ronnie's feelings present and I just don't know what type of inpretion this gives off. Do you as a reader feel sorry for Archie? Roxy and Peggy? or more so for Ronnie? Or like me were left a little confused at the feelings being given out from the last couple of chapters? I think there was something else I was also going to point out about this chapter and things that I was going to say but at this moment my minds completely blank :s. **_

**One Or Two things though. Thank you so so so so much to everyone that has reviewed this story as to yet and those that have continuously reviewed right from the earlier chapters of the story right up to now I am more grateful than you could ever imagine :) A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed my previous chapter and after re-reading the reviews I feel like such a hipocrite as I talked about the lack of updates for R&D fics and how dissapointed I was and then I go and not bother to update myself, so I let myself and others down, sorry to those that read this regularly following my updates. it has been sooooooo long since I update this fic so I hope you can take time to read and review :) it would mean an awful lot and finally thanks a bunch for reading :D:Dx**

And if this A/N doesn't make much sense I've been sat at my laptop for hours and my eyes and head are beginning to hurt :S


End file.
